Freshly Brewed
by d r a m a t i s . e c h o
Summary: A collection of Craig/Tweek one-shots. I just can't stop writing them... they're too much fun lol.
1. Love Parade

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairing: **Craig/Tweek

**Summary: **Multiple one-shots featuring Craig and Tweek – I just love them haha, and I have a really fun time writing them. So this is just a lame outlet.

**Notes I: **I MAY or may not make some of these into entire fics… I guess it depends on what comes out, and what stories really intrigue me lol OF COURSE – I'd like your opinions as well… so if you reaaaaaaaaaally like one particular shot, let me know J

**Notes II :** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Notes III:** Ratings will probably vary from **K+** to **M**, depending on what kind of mood I'm in – so you're being warned. It'll be listed as **T** though.

**Shot Theme: **Elephant Parade – by – Jon Brion

* * *

This whole thing was stupid. Craig didn't even want to BE here, but his stupid parents and sister had dragged him along.

The annual South Park Christmas Parade was still a huge deal in this town; it was probably because they had nothing else to do. While he had enjoyed it when he was younger, Craig figured that by age 18 – he was too old for this shit.

He had ended up 'losing' himself in the crowds of people – thus, successfully slipping away from his parents and sister. As he wandered down Main Street, Craig rubbed his hands together; fuck it was cold. He hated winter… which was ironic, because it felt like South Park was cold ten out of twelve months a year. Reaching into the pocket of his coat, the raven-haired teen pulled out a pack of cigarettes and plucked one out, placing it between his lips. Lighting it, he shoved the lighter and packet back into his pocket as he continued to wander.

Looking around, his stormy gray eyes spotted a few familiar faces amidst the crowd. Kyle and Stan were there of course, and holding hands rather tightly as they watched the floats and people; occasionally they would stop to whisper something to one another, or exchange bashful glances. It was so cliché and 'cute' that it almost made Craig sick. They were growing up during an interesting time in South Park. While it was largely considered a 'hick' town, it had also come to be known as home to America's 'rejects'. It seemed like every possible minority was here, from homosexuals, to transsexuals, to red necks, sluts, bikers, gingers, jocks, and everything in between. It was such a weird little town; Craig had always thought so.

Then again, he was someone who normally liked things kind of boring.

…With one exception, of course.

He found himself standing in front of Harbucks Coffee Café as he flicked away his cigarette. The parade was still lingering all around Main Street, and there were people everywhere. Slipping inside, Craig was relieved to find the shop empty; the warm scent of coffee hit his nose and he immediately let out a comforted sigh. Hearing some small noises coming from the back room, Craig wandered back through the store casually, almost like he owned it, before spotting Tweek in the back room.

Leaning against the door, the raven watched him for a moment. "You're missing the parade." He said stoically.

"_GAH_!" Tweek exclaimed, jumping and almost dropping the container of coffee he held in his arms. "C-Craig… I –_nngh_- didn't hear you come in!" He said, giving a shaky smile as he set the canister down. Trembling, the smaller blond inched his way past Craig's taller, unmoving form, and headed back into the main café area with the ebony-haired teen following behind.

Leaning against the counter as Tweek slipped in behind it, Craig watched him calmly; his gaze was focused. "W-What can I get you?" Tweek asked, offering another bashful smile.

"I came in for you." He answered simply with a shrug. The comment made Tweek blush from ear to ear, as he averted his gaze to the floor and made some small noises. "It's not going to hurt you to close shop for half an hour to watch the parade with everyone else in town. No one's going to come in." Craig told him.

Tweek tugged anxiously on a chunk of his blond hair, "B-But I'm not supposed to leave the store! _Nngh_! I-I don't have keys and my parents are, _ack_, already at the parade!"

"Your parents went to the parade and made YOU watch the store?" Craig repeated, furrowing his brow with a scoff. "Lame."

But the blond shook his head, "N-No, it's fine! I-I don't think I can handle parades, man! There's just WAY too much pressure! All the people and clowns and f-fucking Christmas shit," He rambled on. Craig couldn't help but give a small smile. "T-There could be a riot or something, or I could –_nngh_- get lost in the sea of people, and then I'd freeze to death because it's sofuckingCOLDoutside, argh!" He tensed, moving his hands from his hair down to tug on his apron.

"Save it." Craig mumbled, already not caring as Tweek continued his rant. An idea had popped into his head as he stared at the large front windows to the parade outside. Smirking wickedly, the raven grabbed Tweek's hand and began to pull him along with him. "Fine… we won't _leave_ the store." He shrugged.

The blond was confused as to where Craig might POSSIBLY be taking him – but followed along obediently anyway. As they passed through the back room, Craig found the fire escape ladder that led up to a panel in the roof… which, led to the rooftop of Harbucks.

"_Arck_! W-We can't go up there! That leads to the ROOF! W-We're not allowed!" Tweek stammered anxiously, tugging on Craig's hand like he was trying to gently pull him away from the ladder. But Craig ignored him, and let go of his hand. Heading up the ladder, he gave the panel a few quick pushes, before it finally shot open; a cold breeze flowing down through the square shaped hatch and into the back room of Harbucks.

Tweek shivered and crossed his arms in front of him, as Craig looked down to him from his position on the ladder. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"N-No! _Nngh_! We can't! It's too dangerous! What if we fall off?" He trembled.

The raven-haired boy shrugged, "Well, I'm going. If I die, it'll be _your_ fault for not coming with me." He mused, knowing the threat of him 'dying' would force Tweek to follow.

Sure enough, the blond made some anxious noises, before finally climbing up the ladder and following Craig onto the roof.

It was already dusk outside, so the sparkling Christmas lights from the parade and from the neighboring, decorated buildings seemed to give Main Street a healthy, warm happy glow. The parade was still in full swing as Craig and Tweek walked over to the side of the rooftop, and looked down at the street below. Giving himself a small, almost unnoticeable smile, Craig sat down and crossed his legs.

"There." He said with a small shrug; reaching into his jacket, he pulled out another cigarette and began to smoke. "Now you can watch the parade _without_ leaving work."

The blond made some more noises, before he took a seat beside Craig – his eyes immediately taken by the bright colors and happy vibes coming from the street below. Oddly enough, his twitching seemed to get worse… and half way through his cigarette, Craig looked over and noticed that Tweek's lips were a bit blue, and he was shaking from the cold.

"Tweek _where's_ your coat?" Craig asked irritably; his brow furrowed with concern and reprimand.

The paranoid blond flinched, "Y-You didn't tell me –_nngh_- what we were doing…s-so I didn't… grab it…" He chattered out embarrassingly.

Sighing, Craig flicked his cigarette away, and pulled Tweek into his lap. The blond made a small sound as he adjusted to his new position. His large hazel eyes watched as Craig unzipped his large winter coat, and extended it to fit around Tweek, before he zipped it back in. They were both in the SAME coat now; luckily for Craig, his winter coat was rather large, and Tweek was rather small.

In their current position, Tweek had no choice but to press himself right against the taller, raven-haired teen so that the zipper could stay done up – wrapping them both in the warmth of Craig's coat… and each other.

"T-Thanks…" Tweek stammered, another blush settling onto his cheeks as he nestled into the warmth radiating from Craig's body.

Craig didn't say anything initially… instead, he wrapped his arms around Tweek from the inside of his jacket; the arms of his jacket now hanging limp, as the two boys were literally confined within the piece of clothing. Pulling him closer, Craig nestled his nose and lips into the crook behind Tweek's ear.

The smaller blond shuddered, but enjoyed the feeling nonetheless. "Is there anything you want for Christmas, Tweek?" Craig asked calmly.

"_Nngh_," The blond flinched, closing his eyes and resting his head beneath Craig's chin. "I-I think I already have –_nngh_- everything I want…" He said sweetly; his voice tentative, like he didn't want to admit his true feelings with such a corny line.

But another small smile graced Craig's lips again. "I want _you_, Tweek." He responded bluntly; his voice was calm as it always was, but also very serious. His eyes ran over the top of the blond's head, as he clutched to him. "…Will you give yourself to me?"

"_Mmph_," Tweek trembled, biting his lower lip as he nestled into Craig further. "A-As long as you don't… -_nngh_-… return… or e-exchange me…" He stammered innocently.

Resting his cheek atop the blond, spastic mess that was Tweek's hair, Craig's eyes drifted down to the parade below. "Why would I want return or exchange the _perfect_ gift?..." He mumbled gently.

Another squeak passed Tweek's lips, and Craig felt the small blond give him a stronger squeeze, before relaxing again.

Suddenly, winter and parades weren't so bad; neither of them was cold…

Not while they had each other…


	2. The Gift Of Time

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairing: **Craig/Tweek

**Summary: **Multiple one-shots featuring Craig and Tweek – I just love them haha, and I have a really fun time writing them. So this is just a lame outlet.

**Notes I: **I MAY or may not make some of these into entire fics… I guess it depends on what comes out, and what stories really intrigue me lol OF COURSE – I'd like your opinions as well… so if you reaaaaaaaaaally like one particular shot, let me know J

**Notes II :** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Notes III:** Ratings will probably vary from **K+** to **M**, depending on what kind of mood I'm in – so you're being warned. It'll be listed as **T** though.

**Shot Theme: **The Last Hour – by – Elliott Smith

* * *

"Just TELL me where he is!" Craig snapped into the phone as he paced around his apartment.

He'd royally screwed the best thing in his life.

The ebony-haired young man heard Clyde sigh on the other end. "Why would I tell you? … So you can fuck him up some more?" He mumbled sarcastically.

"TELL me WHERE he _is_, you cocksucker!" Craig yelled into the phone.

But the other didn't budge, "A broken nose, two black eyes, a split lip, a bruised cheekbone, a cut on his hand - and a concussion!" Clyde rhymed off angrily, ignoring Craig's demand. "Go _FUCK_ yourself, Craig!" He spat, before he hung up.

The sound of the dial tone only made Craig angrier – and in complete frustration, he threw their cordless phone across the room; hearing it smash against the wall. Hanging his head in his hands, Craig paced anxiously around the floor of their apartment. He didn't know what to do… he KNEW he'd blown it, but Craig was stubborn, and had trouble admitting when he'd fucked up…

* * *

_"This place is a fuckin' pig sty, Tweek!" Craig roared, kicking some books and clothing that had been left on the floor out of his path. "Why can't you clean up after yourself for once?" He snapped. "I don't fuckin' work all week to come back to a shithole apartment." He growled, ripping open the fridge to pull out a beer. Cracking it open, he downed it rather quickly._

_Tweek was standing anxiously in the doorway, trembling and looking like he was ready to cry. Looking back over to him with an annoyed scowl, Craig noticed Tweek's appearance. He was wearing some kind of burgundy button up shirt (as always, half the buttons were wrong) – and his hair was kind of pushed back, like he'd attempted to brush it. He still had some bandages on his fingers; the kid cut himself accidentally all the time. _

"_Why the fuck are you dressed like that?" Craig sneered, taking another long swig of his beer._

_Tweek flinched, "I-I… -nngh- I just wanted to…" He stammered, choking on his words as he attempted to spit them out. "Augh! I-I… Oh Jesus, I wanted…" _

"_Ok, ok, shut the fuck up. God." Craig snapped, rolling his eyes. It was almost impossible to have a conversation with the guy – over the past month, his constant stammering, paranoid theories and ridiculous fears had begun to grate on Craig's nerves. Tweek still worked at Harbucks, but his shifts were obscure and not really consistent. The ebony-haired young man, however, worked all the time – and on top of that, had to take care of Tweek, which was like having a second full time job. Of course the fact that his work sucked balls didn't HELP his mood when he came back to the needy, twitchy blond._

_Walking toward the hall, which led to their bedroom, Craig shot a glare at Tweek. "What's for dinner?" He asked._

"_Gah!" Tweek flinched, "O-Oh… I-I... I-I… -nngh- I didn't know when you'd be home, so… so I… and I thought maybe –nngh- you'd want to… g-go out, because…" He stammered nervously; his eyes wide with fear, but also a little embarraassed._

_Gritting his teeth together, Craig threw his beer can (which was almost empty) at Tweek harshly. The blond screamed as the can hit him on the side of the head, some of it's content spilling on him and his maroon shirt as it clattered to the floor. Trembling and looking to Craig with tear filled eyes, the raven ignored him and stormed toward his bedroom. _

_It too, was a mess; the blankets of their bed were messy and strewn aside awkwardly, there were shirts and jeans scattered about – and their hamper was overflowing. It only made Craig MORE agitated as he changed into jeans and a t-shirt. _

_He could faintly hear Tweek stumbling around the kitchen, probably trying to rush in the hopes of making some kind of quick meal. _

_But Craig was getting more and more frustrated by the second; he was just so mad. His life was pathetic, and he hated it. Part of him blamed his own family; they were so dysfunctional and abusive, that he'd found solace and comfort in the arms of the twitchy blond. He'd ENJOYED taking care of him, namely because his own family had never extended that courtesy to him. But now, it was the same shit, but a different day. He'd spent so much time supporting Tweek and being there for the blond, that Craig realized no one was supporting HIM, or caring for HIM. At least, that was the way he saw it.  
_

_Storming back out of the bedroom toward the kitchen – he was just in time to hear a bowl shatter, before Tweek gave a yell. Walking in, Craig's gray eyes narrowed as he saw Tweek cradling his hand – which had a rather large cut on it – while a broken plate lay smashed on the ground… bread and pieces of cheese scattered on the floor. Grilled Cheese? THAT was his dinner solution? How the fuck had he managed to cut his hand on the plate in the process?  
_

_Sneering, Craig's eyes connected with Tweek's… and the blond suddenly began to tremble more; his eyes watered from his cut, were suddenly filled with fear. Bolting up, Tweek made a mad dash for the door of their apartment – but Craig wasn't going to have any of that. Moving forward, he grasped the back of Tweek's shirt and yanked the blond back onto the ground. Following him, Craig straddled the blond and began mercilessly beating him. The blond cried and begged for his ebony-haired lover to stop, but he was blinded by his own rage and unhappiness. He reveled in the feeling of his fists smashing against the weak and terrified blond; watching his head rock back and forth with each punch. The sickening sound of Tweek's nose breaking and exploding in blood satisfied him as he smashed his fist against it. He grasped the front of the blond's maroon shirt, and lifted him up a bit – prepared to deliver another sound punch…_

_But to his surprise, Tweek's struggling had decreased, and instead – he felt the blond's small, trembling hand reach up, and gently cup the side of his cheek tenderly as he lay there bleeding, bruised and dazed. The gesture confused and angered Craig more – why the hell didn't he keep fighting back? Gritting his teeth, Craig decided not to hit him, but instead, grabbed a fistful of Tweek's hair, and slammed his head back against the floor._

_The blond coughed; some blood leaking out the side of his mouth as his eyes rolled back in his head. Letting out deep, panting breaths – Craig lifted himself off his dazed boyfriend, and walked back down the hall and to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror; his eyes were dark, his face seemed twisted and malicious… he didn't look anything like himself. Turning on the tap, Craig roughly began to wash the blood from his hands. As far as he could tell, it wasn't his, but Tweek's. _

_Once he'd finished that, Craig turned off the tap and looked at himself in the mirror again. Why did he look so different? He didn't seem like himself… but then again, there was something vaguely familiar about the way his face was contorted in anger. _

_Then it hit him..._

_He looked like his father._

_The resemblance wasn't identical – since Craig was more 'attractive' and as far as features went, took after his mother mostly. But it was the expression on his face, the look in his eyes, and the way he was breathing. Craig knew it well… because as a child, he'd had to endure his father's wrath, much like Tweek had come to endure his over the past month. In fact, as his mind raced back to his childhood – Craig couldn't help but recall a similar incident, where he'd been trying to make some spagettios as a child - and accidentally dropped the bowl on the ground. His father had stormed in, and proceeded to beat Craig nearly unconscious. His mother had stopped him eventually, and was there to take Craig to the hospital for stitches. Naturally she lied to the nursing staff, telling them that it had just been some school bullies._

_He'd been terrified of his father… and as he'd gotten older, he started to fight back, until soon – he and his father were in full out fist fights with one another. It was a triumphant day when he finally beat the asshole unconscious. But by that point, his parents had simply kicked him out, and that's when he'd gotten a place with Tweek. The twitchy blond had always been there to care for him; to tend to his cuts and bruises, to tell him he loved him…_

_Feeling a slight wave of angry guilt, Craig finally swung the door of the bathroom open and headed back out into the living room of their apartment. _

_But Tweek wasn't there…_

_There was a puddle of blood still on the floor, but it was smeared slightly – and the blond had vanished…_

_

* * *

_

He'd become what he'd always hated. He had become his father; it was like that asshole was giving him one more 'fuck you' – by transferring on his genes to Craig.

And now he felt awful.

Craig had taken the time to clean up the blood, and also toss out the disregarded sandwiches that had fallen onto the floor when Tweek dropped the plate. But he didn't stop there; as his mind ran over what a huge mistake he'd made by taking out his anger on Tweek for the past few weeks… he continued to clean the rest of the apartment. He tidied up the living room and kitchen, before moving to the bedroom to clean everything in there. Grabbing the laundry – he went down to the basement of their apartment building, and tossed in a few loads.

Stepping outside while he waited, he grabbed a cigarette from the packet in his jeans and placed it in his lips. As he got out his lighter, Craig realized for the first time… that he was trembling. He tried to light the cigarette, but it wouldn't light – his hands and lips were quivering so much he couldn't make it work. The feeling of wet tears streaming down his cheeks only confirmed his fear – he was crying. Dropping the lighter, Craig fell to his knees outside their dark apartment building and wept.

He continued for a good hour; thank god it was about eleven o'clock at night, so no one was around to see his mini-meltdown. Standing up and composing himself, Craig headed back inside and grabbed their laundry, before he took it back upstairs to their apartment. Heading back down to the bedroom, he quietly began to fold the clothing, and put it away. But as he opened the top drawer of their dresser, a small box and card caught his eye; hidden behind some socks.

Pulling it out, Craig noticed it was addressed to him… from Tweek. Inside the small box was a brand new (and rather nice looking) watch. Craig vaguely remembered mentioning it to Tweek when they were at the mall about two months ago; he needed a new one, but thought the watch was too expensive.

And now it seemed, Tweek had gone ahead and bought it for him. Furrowing his brow, Craig held onto the watch as he ripped open the envelop with it, in order to read the card.

It was a simple one, and homemade. The paper was thin, and there was a scribbled, odd drawing on the front of two people; one had wild hair, and the other had a chullo on (obviously, him and Tweek). Opening it, he read the message scribbled within:

_Time can go by, but the heart always stays the same.  
Happy Anniversary,  
Love, your Tweek_

Craig's heart sunk. He'd forgotten it was their anniversary… it made so much sense; he'd ignored Tweek's attempt to look nice for him – and ignored his comment about not having dinner ready; like he thought they would go out and celebrate.

Instead, Craig had given him the worst beating of his life. In fact, as he put everything into context, the bedroom was probably in such disarray because Tweek had been debating on what to wear.

He felt tears stinging his eyes again, as he let out a shaky breath and put the watch on. It must have cost Tweek a fair amount… and in return, he'd gotten a healthy dosage of Craig's unresolved anger. Some boyfriend he'd turned out to be. He used to protect Tweek from harm; he used to hold him and comfort him - and during their time in school, he'd been there to batter anyone who'd tried to hurt the harmless blond.

Holding the homemade card to his chest tightly, a broken sob passed his lips before he carefully folded the card and slid it into the front pocket of his dark blue, button up shirt. Moving over to a small hook on the back of their bedroom door, Craig grabbed his blue chullo and pulled it over his head; his dark hair slightly obstructing his eyes as it always did - before he walked back down the hall and to their front door. Grabbing his keys, he stuck them into his pocket and left their apartment.

Tweek's gift had made him realize something…

…There was still time.

There was time to apologize, and there was time to make it up to the tender blond that had ALWAYS been there for him. There was time to heal his wounds, and there was time to rebuild the relationship they once had…

Time was all he needed.


	3. Not Like This

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairing: **Craig/Tweek

**Summary: **Multiple one-shots featuring Craig and Tweek – I just love them haha, and I have a really fun time writing them. So this is just a lame outlet.

**Notes I: **I MAY or may not make some of these into entire fics… I guess it depends on what comes out, and what stories really intrigue me lol OF COURSE – I'd like your opinions as well… so if you reaaaaaaaaaally like one particular shot, let me know J

**Notes II :** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Notes III:** Ratings will probably vary from **K+** to **M**, depending on what kind of mood I'm in – so you're being warned. It'll be listed as **T** though.

**Shot Theme: **Aime - by - Damien Rice

* * *

Tweek stood alongside the wall, pressed right back against it at Clyde's house. The brunette's parents were out of town for the weekend, so he'd decided to host a keg party for some of their friends. They were underage of course, but no one seemed to really give a shit. Tweek had been reluctant to go, but his best friend Craig had convinced him to come. It often took the ebony-haired teen a few days to convince his blond companion to venture out to social gatherings… and to be honest; the only reason Tweek EVER agreed was because he liked Craig.

In fact, he'd been crushing on Craig for the past five years. He knew there were a lot of people who didn't care for his black-haired best friend – he had a reputation at school for being a stoic asshole, and often got himself into fights (which, inevitably, he ended up winning). But Tweek had found a friend in Craig; the other teen, for whatever reason, had taken an interest in protecting him. Craig would walk him or drive him to school, he would get him coffee when he ran out, he would fend off bullies and calm Tweek down if he had one of his paranoid freak outs.

Tweek was grateful to have him as a best friend. His crush had only increased as they'd gotten older… and while he knew it was crazy – the blond could SWEAR that Craig felt the same way. Sometimes when they hung out alone, they would cuddle while watching television. Or when Craig crashed at Tweek's house, they would sleep in the same bed, and the blond would wake up in Craig's comforting arms. To everyone else – Craig was an asshole. But to Tweek, he was considerate, attentive, and sweet.

So he'd ended up at the party. But once the ebony-haired teen began to drink, he wandered away from the blond in favor of various drinking games with everyone else. Tweek found himself standing alone, against a wall in Clyde's hallway, watching his classmates drinking and having fun. It was at times like this that he wished he was more socially acceptable; he had a hard time keeping up a conversation that didn't involve conspiracy theories.

"Hey blondie." Kenny greeted, sauntering up to stand next to Tweek.

The blond flinched, making a small noise. "_Ack_! H-Hey Kenny," He answered, blushing and looking down. It wasn't that he 'liked' Kenny; Tweek just happened to end up blushing when people sought him out or spoke to him.

"Having fun?" The confident blond purred.

Tweek shook his head, "N-Not really… I'm –_nngh_- not really a big drinker. I-I don't wanna get alcohol poisoning!" He twitched, taking another sip from his coffee thermos.

"You're cute." Kenny smiled, nestling his nose against Tweek's soft cheek.

Another blush settled on Tweek's cheeks at the affectionate move – but it was interrupted by the rather unimpressed voice of his best friend. "Piss off, McCormick." Craig warned, glaring at the playful, promiscuous blond.

Kenny took a step back, raising his hands in a playful 'surrendering' gesture.

"Just keeping him company, Tucker." He answered with a toothy grin. Looking back to Tweek, he gave the twitchy blond a wink, before wandering off toward Butters in search of new entertainment.

Tweek looked sheepishly back to Craig. He seemed rather angry at Kenny… but when Tweek looked at him more closely, he noticed Craig's eyes were focused on him with a dreamy gaze. He was completely wasted; that much was clear from the raven's slight wobble, even while he was standing in one place. Normally Craig's body and stance were solid as a rock.

"You ok?" Craig slurred out, doing his best to stand upright; though his eyes were somewhat predatory as they looked over the twitching blond.

He nodded, "Y-Yeah… I'm fine." He offered his best friend a warm, innocent smile.

Craig licked his lower lip as he ran his eyes over his blond friend, before he took his hand. "Come on, let's go somewhere else… this place is a bit crowded." He smirked, leading the blond away from the hall. Tweek obediently followed Craig right through the living room, into the kitchen and finally onto the back porch.

Once they arrived on the quiet back porch, Craig took out two cigarettes from his coat pocket and lit them between his lips. Once they were burning, he took one out – and handed it to Tweek with a cheeky grin. Taking the cigarette from Craig with a bashful smile, Tweek began to smoke it anxiously, holding his thermos in the other hand. They stood out there in silence for a few moments – the sounds of the party inside the house somewhat muffled as it leaked through the brick walls.

It was far more peaceful out here, and Tweek found himself reveling in the quiet atmosphere that the night brought.

When he looked back to Craig, he was surprised to see the ebony-haired teen was still staring at him with an odd, hooded expression. "You planning to 'get' with anyone tonight, Tweek?" He asked suddenly. The question threw Tweek COMPLETELY off guard, and he found himself utterly confused as to why Craig would ask him such a random question.

"N-No! _Gah_! W-Who told you that? I'm not, I… -_nngh_- I'm not even drinking!" He swore anxiously, flicking away his cigarette.

Craig nodded. "Good. I don't want any of the douchebags here flirting with you." He grumbled, glancing back toward the back kitchen door, before turning to set his eyes on Tweek again.

"_Nngh_! W-Why would anyone flirt with ME?" He asked anxiously, tugging on his shirt.

The ebony-haired teen kept his eyes on him. "Because you're _cute_, Tweek. You're vulnerable, and innocent, and are so fucking paranoid that… it's kind of hot." He said huskily, giving the blond a sloppy, but still oddly charming, smile.

Tweek made a few small noises of protest, before he looked away from Craig blushing. Thank god it was dark outside. His eyes shot back up, however, as he heard Craig take a step toward him. The other teen flicked his cigarette away casually – and took a few more steps toward the flinching blond.

He couldn't help but wince as the thick smell of alcohol hit his nose. Jesus, how much had Craig drank tonight?

Cringing, Tweek took a few awkward steps back – and found himself pressed against the wall of the house. "_Nngh_!" The small noise erupted nervously from the back of his throat before he could stop it. With a dangerous smirk on his lips, Craig stopped; standing directly in front of the small, trembling blond so they were inches apart. While Tweek normally welcomed the warm heat that radiated off Craig's body when they were close… he _didn't_ really like _this_. The smell of alcohol was making him kind of nauseous. He made another small squeak as Craig put his wobbly hands up on either side of Tweek's shoulders – somewhat pinning him there between his arms.

There was an awkward moment of silence that passed between them. Tweek had never been so nervous in his entire life… and THAT was saying a lot. Craig seemed to be running his eyes longingly, and drunkenly, over the blond's sweet looking face; continuing to linger on his soft pink lips, that nervously trembled. He could feel Craig getting closer and closer…

But when he felt Craig's warm breath hit his lips – Tweek immediately reacted by defiantly turning his head to the side, thus, avoiding the kiss Craig had been leaning in for.

The ebony-haired boy stared at him, completely shocked for a minute, before his eyes narrowed and his lip curled into a sneer. "What, you're too GOOD for me?" He hissed out darkly, his body still swaying a bit with the effect of alcohol.

"_Nngh_! N-No!" Tweek whispered desperately; his voice almost pleading with Craig not to make the situation any worse.

But Craig only scowled more. "You're just a tease, aren't you? … You paranoid piece of shit…" He grumbled; his raven-haired friend seemed incredibly irritated. "You flirt with me for years, and _now_ that I make a move, you turn AWAY?" He snapped, pushing off the wall and away from Tweek.

"_Gah_! P-Please! I-I just… -_nngh_- Oh Jesus, I-I… that's not why!... " He stammered, clutching his thermos to his chest.

Craig looked back to him. The blond looked so heartbroken; his eyes were still wide and he was trembling as he clung desperately onto his coffee-filled life preserver. He was so damned irresistible. Craig had liked Tweek for a long time, and had hoped to get his feelings across tonight. But apparently, the blond didn't feel the same way.

At least, that's what Craig thought – and now, he was pissed.

"I-I-I…" He mimicked the blond maliciously. "God, spit out a _complete_ sentence for once, you freak." He growled. "_How_ you've managed to survive up to THIS point is a fucking mystery. You're SO fucking helpless and SO utterly clueless! You're too _old_ to be afraid of underwear gnomes, and monsters, and all the other pointless shit that scares you!" Craig ranted angrily. "You send me all these signals – and _then_ you turn around and reject me? Suddenly, I'm not GOOD enough for Tweek-fucking-Tweak. You wouldn't be able to function if it weren't for me. I've WASTED five years of my life dealing with your shit! … Dammit, it's a twenty-fuckin-four hour JOB taking care of you!"

Tweek's eyes begun to well with tears as soon as Craig began his rant; his lower lip quivered toward the end, and when Craig FINALLY finished chewing him apart – a heartbroken sob escaped past Tweek's lips. The blond immediately took off down the porch steps, ran around the side of the house and into the front yard.

"Tweek!" Craig yelled; his tone frustrated as he tried to follow. But due to his inebriated state, the ebony-haired teen only ended up stumbling down the stairs and onto his back into the snow. He groaned as he tried to stop his head from spinning. "Tweek!" He growled again, slowly bringing himself onto his hands and knees.

* * *

Craig didn't remember a lot from the previous night the next morning. He tried to call Tweek during the weekend, but the blond wasn't answering his phone. He'd even tried to go over and see him, but his mother told Craig that Tweek was sick - and wasn't seeing visitors. The whole thing was beyond strange. But the more he thought about the paranoid blond… the more his memory started to jog back.

He remembered going to the party with Tweek… and he remembered drinking a _lot_. Opening his bedroom window, Craig grabbed a cigarette and placed one between his lips – sitting out the windowsill in order to smoke. A smoke?...

Yes! He remembered going outside with Tweek to have a smoke…

Craig desperately pushed his mind to continue. He could remember them talking, though he had _no _idea about what. Closing his eyes, his mind pictured flashes of the event… he remembered pinning Tweek against the wall – leaning in to kiss him…

And Tweek rejected him.

The ebony-haired teen winced, and his heart sunk. He remembered Tweek had turned away when Craig tried to kiss him. That slight swell of anger came back, and immediately, so did the realization of what happened directly after the blond had avoided his kiss. He'd been embarrassed, and in the process, reamed Tweek out in a horrible way. Craig sighed; he remembered now. Tweek had run off crying and Craig had stumbled down the steps and into the snow.

"Fuck…" He mumbled to himself. He did stupid shit when he was drunk. He'd come to really love the paranoid blond – and had for the better part of six years. Initially, he assumed Tweek wouldn't feel the same… and had settled for protecting him, and occasionally building the blond's trust by showing him some affection. Gradually, he'd gotten the impression that Tweek might actually like him back.

Unfortunately, that theory was dashed last night. But he still felt terrible. Tweek had deserved to be chewed out so viciously, just because HE was embarrassed and angry. The small blond never hurt anyone, and never caused trouble. Even though he was weird, Tweek Tweak was still a nice, compassionate, sweet and innocent guy. He embraced Craig's protection and assertiveness, and the ebony-haired teen loved being his guardian.

That's why he loved him…

* * *

When school rolled around on Monday, Tweek was more anxious than he normally was. He'd managed to successfully avoid Craig's calls and visits over the course of the weekend by telling his mother he was sick and didn't want to see anyone. How could he face Craig?... He'd never felt so small. Why had it been so wrong to reject his kiss? It's not like Tweek didn't WANT to kiss Craig… he'd fantasized about nothing BUT Craig's lips for the past five years. Standing at his locker, Tweek began to fumble with his lock. He'd made the effort to come to school before anyone else so he could grab his books and head to class. It was early, but he figured he'd have more peace sitting in the empty classroom waiting for his first period class to start, than he would being surrounded by friends who regaled themselves with tales from Clyde's weekend party.

"Tweek." A calm voice said from being him.

A loud noise escaped past Tweek's lips as he turned swiftly to see Craig standing there. _This_ Craig looked more like his best friend than 'drunk' Craig had. His eyes were gentle and his features were concerned as he looked over the blond tentatively. He was almost tempted to melt into his gray, stormy eyes.

But the memory of what Craig had said to him was still fresh. "_Nngh_…" Tweek flinched, before turning back to his locker and continuing to fiddle with his books.

"Look, Tweek… I wanted to say I'm sorry." Craig sighed. "I didn't mean what I said. Our friendship _hasn't _been a waste; I've loved every moment of it." He admitted gently. Tweek trembled as he listened to the calming words, but still couldn't bear to turn around. His damn eyes had begun to well up with anxious tears again as Craig continued, "I've been… well… I…" He began, but stopped himself. "I like you Tweek. A lot." Craig said finally.

At those words, Tweek froze; biting his lower lip as he continued to listen. "I thought that maybe you liked me too…" Craig shrugged sadly, still staring at Tweek's back. "I mean, we hang out _all_ the time, and when we're together it just feels… right. You know? I'm not affectionate, I don't care about other people, and half the time I'd rather be alone. But when I'm with you… I'm a different person. I'm actually happy." Craig admitted; his eyes pleading as they looked at the back of the blond's head. "I'm sorry I tried to kiss you, and I'm sorry I took out my frustration on you. It wasn't fair. I guess I'd just… gotten my hopes up that maybe you felt the same way."

Tweek turned around slowly, his bottom lip quivering as he clutched his hands in front of him.

"B-But… I –_nngh_- DO feel the same…" He answered tentatively, another blush settling on his cheeks. His eyes continued to shimmer with unfallen tears.

Craig's mouth opened a bit in shock. "But… then, why did you turn away from me?" He asked, genuinely confused as to why – if Tweek REALLY felt the same way – would he reject a kiss?

"I-I… -_nngh_- … I…" Tweek stammered quietly, shifting his eyes to the ground. "I… didn't want our first kiss to be… -_nngh_- a drunken one." The blond admitted, choking back a sob. "Y-You were so w-wasted. _Gah_! I-I didn't want you to wake up the next morning and regret it. I-I didn't know if you were –_nngh_- serious, or just…"

Tweek trailed off as tears rolled down his cheeks. He didn't want to kiss 'drunk' Craig – he wanted to kiss his best friend; _normal_ Craig. The Craig that was always there for him, and the Craig he'd fallen in love with. Who wanted their first-kiss with their long-time crush to be on the backside influence of alcohol?

Craig's heart sunk as he realized his mistake. Tweek was completely right. What had he been thinking? He'd almost ruined everything he'd worked so hard to get.

Reaching his hand up, he gently cupped Tweek's cheek and wiped away his tears with his thumb. "I'm sorry Tweek… you're absolutely right." He whispered. "… How do you feel about our first kiss being in the school hallway?" Craig asked with a small smile.

"_Nngh_," Tweek flinched, another blush coloring his pale cheeks as he tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Instead of giving an actual answer, Tweek just made small, random noises that made Craig's heart melt. Leaning in, he placed a gentle, warm kiss on the blond's lips. The other gasped and tensed for a minute – before he slowly relaxed, and hesitantly began to kiss Craig back. Feeling Tweek's arms wrap around his shoulders, Craig followed suit and wrapped his arms around the blond's slender waist, pulling him up even closer. Tweek was forced to stand on the tips of his sneakers to reach the taller ebony-haired teen, but he didn't mind.

When their lips parted, the two stared lovingly at one another in silence; their breathing had become a bit more shallow. The warmth of each other's arms was more than comforting. It just felt right.

"T-That's… much better…" Tweek said, giving the dark-haired teen a small, appreciative smile as he nestled his nose against his best friend's.

Craig closed his eyes slowly, leaning his forehead against Tweek's in relief. "I think so too…" He breathed out.


	4. Dreams like Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairing: **Craig/Tweek

**Summary: **Multiple one-shots featuring Craig and Tweek – I just love them haha, and I have a really fun time writing them. So this is just a lame outlet.

**Notes I: **I MAY or may not make some of these into entire fics… I guess it depends on what comes out, and what stories really intrigue me lol OF COURSE – I'd like your opinions as well… so if you reaaaaaaaaaally like one particular shot, let me know J

**Notes II :** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Notes III:** Ratings will probably vary from **K+** to **M**, depending on what kind of mood I'm in – so you're being warned. It'll be listed as **T** though.

**Shot Theme: **The Last Hour – by – Elliott Smith

* * *

**Tweek's POV**

.

**::**

**.  
**

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

No one was supposed to find out… LEAST of all him.

But I've only got myself to blame. I tried to keep my feelings for him bottled up for so many years, and now, they've come out in the most embarrassing way imaginable. I've tried not to let my feelings interfere with our friendship. Craig has always been good to me; he ever makes fun of me, he protects me from bullies, he helps find me coffee sometimes and he always talks me down over the phone when I have late-night freak outs. He's a great friend, despite what the rest of the school population might say. Craig has a bad reputation, and is a cold asshole to many people… thankfully; I'm not one of them.

Er, rather… I WASN'T one of them.

Now I'm sure he hates me with every fiber of his being.

I never really intended to act on my feelings for Craig (at least, I didn't THINK I had any intentions to). So what happened to land me here; sitting alone in the cafeteria, clutching a thermos of hot coffee to my chest while my group of friends sat across the room at their usual table?

This whole mess started with a dream… a nightmare, to be exact. THIS is why I never sleep. My dreams are so fucked up and frightening, that after waking up, it's hard for me to even describe them. They are full of dangers, enemies, and everything in between. It only adds to the pressure. I woke up from one particular nightmare, out of breath and mid-panic attack, only to find Craig lying beside me in my bed. He looked up toward me with those cold gray eyes, which only seemed to show hints of warmth toward me.

"Nightmare?" He asked calmly and stoically.

I could only tentatively nod as my bottom lip quivered and my eyes began to well up with anxious tears. His hands lightly grasped my arms and pulled me toward him, almost on top of him. I welcomed the contact and melted into the warmth of his body. Even though he was trying to comfort me, I felt the urge to comfort him right back; maybe express how grateful I was to have him there. So I leaned my head down, and nestled my nose and lips against his cheeks and mouth; occasionally placing light kisses around said area.

"TWEEK!"

Craig's louder, more panicked voice caught my attention and I shot up; propping myself up above him as I looked down to him – completely confused as to what I'd done wrong.

Of course it was then I realized I wasn't IN my room… I was on Clyde's living room floor.

I'd just experienced one of those damned 'waking' dreams – where I thought I was awake, but apparently, I wasn't. I was not in my room, in bed with Craig. Instead, I was on Clyde's floor at a sleepover; Token was further across the room, still conked out, and here I was, practically on top of my best friend who was looking at me with wide, shocked eyes.

My mouth fell open and I began to tremble more than usual. Quickly, I scrambled off of Craig; my cheeks flushing a violent pink color. I was humiliated. I knew I freaked the shit out of him; he was staring at me like everyone else now… not as a best friend… but as a freak.

I was a freak.

He must have woken up to find me practically on top of him and kissing him in a daze.

God, I was more fucked up than I realized.

Not knowing what else to do, I quickly grabbed my stuff and bolted out the door without another word. I remember my run home being relatively quick, though I don't remember a lot of it. Suddenly I was running through the dark, empty residential streets… and then I was home, in my own bed, crying hysterically into my pillow like the pathetic pussy I am. I knew this was bad. I had just ruined the BEST friendship I'd ever been blessed with. Life was so fucked up, and I'd been lucky enough to find a true friend, who would protect me from just about anything. He seemed to ignore the fact that everyone else called me a freak, and he never laughed at me (at least, not maliciously) for my strange ticks or addictions.

But that was over. The look in his eyes after I'd jumped off him said enough; now, he saw me as the freak everyone else did. My mask was gone, and I knew we'd no longer be friends.

You might think I'm being melodramatic… but here I sit. Alone. Just as I expected.

The week after the sleepover incident had been the worst. We were only in the eleventh grade, but it seemed like EVERYONE in school ended up hearing about it. The first day back had been one of the most uncomfortable days of my life. I had hoped to be able to slip back into my group of friends without anyone knowing or commenting. But to my horror, the first thing Clyde said to me was:

"Well… guess I'm glad you weren't sleeping next to ME, Tweek." He laughed.

My face flushed a bright pink. Token laughed in good spirits, and mumbled something about the fact he was just kidding. But as soon as I saw Craig heading toward our lockers, I bolted down the hall and into the bathroom. I faintly heard Clyde yell something like, '_here comes your lover_!' before I disappeared.

I spent the rest of the time before class huddled in a bathroom stall, weeping and pulling out clumps of my hair (accidentally, of course). But this was just like a horrible nightmare; seriously, NO dream or nightmare I'd had could EVER compare to the waking hell I was now living. I'd never felt like such a freak, such a loser, or so embarrassed. I ended up being late for the class after I managed to pull myself together. I slinked into the classroom, but the teacher didn't say anything; most of the staff here were used to my freak outs at this point, and I seemed to be exempt from getting into trouble for things that were beyond my control.

I couldn't bring myself to look at anyone, but I could hear the small sounds of snickering and the hushed comments of my amused classmates. Instead of taking my usual seat between Clyde and Craig – I disappeared to the back of the room, and sat at a lone, empty desk in the far corner. For a good chunk of the class, I just kept my eyes on my desk. I kept thinking that if I looked up, everyone INCLUDING the teacher would be blankly staring right back at me, before erupting into fits of laughter.

When I finally gathered enough courage to look up, I was relieved to see no one was paying any attention to me. They were either whispering between themselves, or halfheartedly listening to the teacher's lecture.

When my eyes fell on Craig, however, I saw that HE was staring right back at me. There was a look of confusion and anger on his face that made me instantly wish I could phase through walls. I wanted to disintegrate out of embarrassment and shame.

Over the next few weeks, things didn't get any better. I avoided my 'friends' – who apparently, made no protest regarding my absence. Would it be naïve to think that my friends might seek ME out, and ask me what's wrong? Maybe tell me they didn't care, and everyone makes mistakes? Apparently, it IS naïve to think that. They never approached me, and seemed to take my separation in stride. It only made my stomach lurch with the thought that maybe they were never really my friends to being with; maybe the only reason they'd tolerated me was because Craig had been my friend.

Craig HAD been my friend. My only friend… and I'd lost him.

For the remainder of the month, my time was separated at school between class – sitting alone in the cafeteria with my trusty travel-thermos – or having small freak-outs in the bathroom.

It was a miserable existence.

I was so vulnerable and exposed. Who would ever want me?

* * *

**Craig's POV**

.

::

.

I've never felt so shitty in my entire life.

I should have said _something_.

I should have told him it was alright… but instead, I just stared at him with what I can only imagine was a look of utter shock and confusion.

It's not everyday that you wake up to find your best friend half on top of you, making small, comforting noises as he nestles his nose against your cheek and places tender kisses along the corners of your mouth… but god, I wish it was.

I know I'm probably the only person in the world who understands Tweek Tweak. He's so different, and so unconventional. It's a real mystery why I'm so fascinated by the guy, especially considering I like thing boring. I'm not really one for excitement; it takes a lot to get me worked up. I can honestly say, I don't think I've EVER freaked out about anything… except maybe this.

But what was I supposed to do? I think he must have been dreaming… since when I called out his name – he seemed to snap out of something; his large, teal colored eyes became wide with terror as he pulled himself away from me. To this day, I still long to know what it was he was dreaming of… was he really thinking about me? Or was he imagining that he was kissing someone else?

The mere thought made my blood boil in jealousy. That had been my first clue toward my recent epiphany.

I loved Tweek Tweak.

I don't know when it happened, or why… but I loved him. I had taken the poor kid under my wing sometime during elementary school, and there he'd stayed. He was under my protection. As much as I hated people, and kept to myself, I actually LIKED taking care of Tweek. He was so utterly helpless and completely unaware to the real dangers of the world. For a long time I just felt sorry for him, but slowly, his ticks and noises and paranoid theories grew on me, and I found them endearing.

And oddly enough, he only seemed to respond to me. Other people tried to calm him down when I wasn't around, but they never succeeded.

I remember our first day of high school had been rough on Tweek. We hadn't had any classes together, but we both had a 'free' period at the end of the day. I thought the hustle and bustle of a new school and new classes might be enough to distract Tweek for the day… but it wasn't. When I found him, he was sitting in the bathroom alone; huddled in a stall, clutching his thermos and looking absolutely miserable and disheveled. It broke my heart.

I sat with him on the bathroom floor and put my arm around him to help stop him from trembling so much. He clutched to me so tightly, and asked in a very sheepish voice how _my_ first day of school was.

I initially furrowed my brow at the strange question. He was freaking out in the bathroom alone, and the first question out of his mouth was about how MY day was? No one should care how MY day was. Feeling a slight, possessive urge take over me – I remember telling him that my day was crappy, and from now on, I'd walk him to his classes, and make sure he was alright. I told him that I missed him.

The small blond's expression changed then… and for once, he actually gave me a genuine smile as his shiny teal eyes looked up at me adoringly.

From that point on, I knew it was over. I loved his innocence, I loved his lack of dependence, I loved his twitching, his noises, his theories, and I loved the way he looked at me so devotedly.

But that was a long time ago, now...

Now I found myself away from him. The Monday after Clyde's weekend slumber party (and the whole 'kissing' accident) – I headed toward our lockers. I'd spotted Tweek's familiar, wild blond hair from a distance… but by the time I got up there, Clyde and Token were laughing, and Tweek was no where to be found. I immediately scolded them for teasing him. As much as they were my friends, sometimes the words: _Don't tell anyone_, and _don't talk about it_ … were LOST on them. They apologized of course, but their apology to ME didn't bring Tweek back.

Instead, the small, helpless blond avoided me. Well, avoided US, but, mostly me.

The whole thing obsessed me to no end. I couldn't stop staring at Tweek… the aching possibility that he MIGHT look up at me was too tempting. And when he did, I could see the utter pain and humiliation still lingering in his eyes, before he quickly looked away from me. All I wanted to do was to tell him I didn't care; maybe even admit that I kind of liked it. I knew I shouldn't admit to that… Craig Tucker was a fairly persuasive name in the school halls. I _liked_ my reputation, and I'd worked hard to get it. I was stoic, strong, and calmly rebellious with the help of my trusty middle finger. But when I got into fights, it was another thing entirely; my rage took over, and to this day, I can't remember actually ever losing a fight.

Of course, MOST of the fights I'd gotten into over the years had been for Tweek's sake. If I caught anyone even looking at him the wrong way, they'd be introduced to a shit storm, courtesy of my fists.

Even though it's been three weeks since the incident, it feels like an eternity. I was into a happy, content routine of caring for Tweek, and now, it had been ripped away from me. It wasn't fair, and I _wasn't_ happy about it. You can't take someone's addiction away from them… they'll go off the deep end. And I knew I was pretty fucking close. I had gradually begun to realize how much I needed Tweek. I needed him just as much as he needed me.

Now that he'd separated from our group, I felt like I had no purpose. I was just a quiet guy, who brooded around the halls looking despondent and removed.

I hated it. I hated me.

I even had a few dreams about the whole incident; I would find him comfortably above me… kissing my lips tenderly and adoringly, while his nose brushed against mine. I always felt so happy in those brief moments, before I was jolted back into the world of the living – to find myself alone in my own, dark room.

The question of '_how long has Tweek liked me?_' began to take over my life. I obsessed over it, and I'm sure, I probably appeared to be the biggest creeper in the world. I would stare at him for the entire length of class, and sometimes I'd even follow him down the hall from the distance; silently watching and protecting him where and when I could. But it wasn't the same. I missed standing close to him, and I missed the physical contact.

He'd gotten into the habit of clutching to me whenever something scared him. Sometimes, his small fingers would even wrap around the strings of my chullo, and idly stroke and rub them between his index finger and thumb; like it was some kind of security blanket.

It was adorable… and I missed it.

I couldn't take it anymore.

After almost a month of obsessing over this whole ordeal, I found myself going over to Tweek's house one night. His mother answered the door, and as usual, was chipper and pleasant. She did make a comment about how she hadn't seen me in a while… but I made up some bullshit excuse about being grounded. She told me Tweek was upstairs in his room, and that's exactly where I headed.

I opened the door without knocking and slammed it behind me; locking it. When I turned around, I saw Tweek was already in the corner of his room, tugging on his hair and trembling as he looked at me with absolute fear. Was I really THAT intimidating?

Then again, I HAD just barged into his room…

_Way to go Craig_. I thought sarcastically to myself.

He probably thinks I hate him… he probably thinks I'm here to kick the shit out of him, or call him a fag.

"_Nngh_,"

A small noise gets my attention, and I realize I've just been staring at him as he's continued to tremble; pressing himself against the corner of his room.

"I-I'm sorry! Oh God, I-I didn't… I mean, I didn't MEAN to…" Tweek stammered incoherently. His voice was quick and desperate, like he was pleading for his life. "Don't be MAD! _Nngh_! I-I…. Er, I just… it was a dream!" He whimpered softly as tears began to roll down his soft cheeks from his shimmering teal orbs.

That was it.

I crossed the room quickly and grabbed his arm. The move was rash, and I understand now while he yelled out in sheer terror as I did it. It no doubt seemed hostile to him, given the context of HIS mind, and what he THOUGHT I was feeling. Instead of pummeling him like he expected – I wrapped my arms around him and held him against me comfortingly.

"Are you done?" I asked calmly.

The blond shivered, still trembling violently against me and expecting the worst. Raising a hand, I gently stroked and soothed the wild mess of blond hair atop his head; petting him like a wild, timid animal. Slowly, his shaking became less violent, and he appeared to relax. I could feel the chest of my hoodie getting damp; I knew he was still crying. The whole confusing ordeal had shaken the both of us, though I could only imagine what Tweek had been going through. Moving my hands to his face, I gently cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up so his eyes were forced to look at me. There was so much pain lingering in those huge, vulnerable eyes of his.

Flicking my gaze down, I noticed that his fingers had once more, instinctively found the long strings of my chullo, and were rubbing them between his fingers just like used to. We stood in silence for a few moments, before I managed to offer him a warm, comforting smile. My thumb absently stroked the soft, damp skin of his cheek in a slow, circular motion, and my smile only got a little wider as Tweek's eyes fluttered in appreciation of the touch.

Needing the warmth and reassurance just as much as the blond in my arms, I pulled our bodies closer together, and lowered my forehead to rest against his own; our noses rubbing and pressing against one another.

We just stood there. Tweek seemed happy just to be in my arms, and I was happy just holding him there. I almost towered over the meek blond, but I preferred it. It was like I could shelter him from anything and anyone just by standing behind him.

"C-Craig? …"

I loved the way he said my name. His small, broken voice brought me out of my thoughts as I re-focused my eyes on the blond in my arms.

I realized we were now on his bed.

I couldn't tell you HOW we moved there or WHEN, but I was thankful for the position. We were lying on our sides, facing one another; my arms were completely wrapped around his thin torso, and our legs had somehow entwined with one another.

"Tweek?" I asked back in a soothing, deep voice. I lifted my chin a bit to nestle my nose against the side of his cheek while I waited for him to continue.

"_Nngh_," He took a quivering breath in, perhaps just distracted by my lips and nose as they brushed against his skin. "D-Do… um, do you…_nngh_… c-can you s-stay.. uh…" He mumbled awkwardly in a sheepish tone, still not able to get a complete sentence out.

But he didn't need to. I knew what he was asking.

"I'll stay." I purred reassuringly against his cheek, tightening my arms around him and pulling our bodies even closer together. "I want to be here in case you have another nightmare…" I said, giving him a warm smile.

It wasn't really a direct reference to what had happened almost a month ago at Clyde's slumber party – but it was a hint. I wanted him to believe me; I wanted him to know I didn't care, and that the fact I was HERE now, should tell him how I really feel.

I wasn't really one for words.

"_Nngh_!"

Another small noise was all I heard, before I felt his trembling lips lightly press against my own. Closing my eyes, I exhaled a slow breath of air as I pushed forward – deepening the kiss and erupting a small squeak from the back of Tweek's throat as I did so.

I wasn't going to let him get away from me again…

Not then. Not ever.


	5. The Gift Of Time 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD… like all of my other stories lol

**Pairing: **Craig/Tweek

**Summary: **Multiple one-shots featuring Craig and Tweek – I just love them haha, and I have a really fun time writing them. So this is just a lame outlet.

**Notes I: **I MAY or may not make some of these into entire fics… I guess it depends on what comes out, and what stories really intrigue me lol OF COURSE – I'd like your opinions as well… so if you reaaaaaaaaaally like one particular shot, let me know J

**Notes II :** WOOT … all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Notes III:** Ratings will probably vary from **K+** to **M**, depending on what kind of mood I'm in – so you're being warned. It'll be listed as **T** though.

**Shot Theme: **Almost Kiss – by – Nancy Wilson

* * *

The buzz that sounded through Clyde's apartment made Tweek jump; his face immediately twisting in pain as his bruises throbbed. His whole body still ached from Craig's beating a few hours ago. He was huddled on the brunette's couch. Clyde had always been there for him, and had finished treating and cleaning his wounds as soon as he'd arrived.

He felt so bad for, once again, barging in on his friend. Clyde ended up calling Token and canceling their date after he explained the situation with Tweek; naturally, the twitchy blond felt guilty, but Clyde told him not to worry… that he didn't mind. But how could Tweek not feel guilty? He shouldn't have to burden the brunette with his problems and grief. In a perfect world, Craig would NEVER lash out at him when he became frustrated.

Patting Tweek on the shoulder and reassuring him that the 'buzzing' sound was just his apartment intercom – Clyde slipped off the couch and walked over to his door. "Hello?" He called down; the brunette's apartment was on the eighth floor, and his building thankfully had controlled access.

_"It's Craig."_ The somewhat staticy voice came through the other end. _"Let me up."_

Tweek involuntarily made a small squeak, and clutched a nearby pillow to his chest nervously. Craig must be coming here to finish the job; he KNEW he shouldn't have left when Craig abandoned him on the floor. He figured the noirette would be fuming that he had to come all the way to Clyde's to retrieve him. Noticing Tweek's intensified fear, Clyde pressed the button on the intercom, "You're not coming up, Craig. Go home." He said sternly.

_"No, I'm not going to go home. Not without Tweek."_ Craig answered firmly from below. _"Let me talk to him."_ He demanded.

Clyde furrowed his brow, "No Craig… the poor guy is scared shitless; you've done _enough_ to him for one night." He snapped. "Tweek is staying here."

_"I know what you're doing Clyde, but stop being a dick!"_ Craig shouted back through the intercom. _"Tweek?… Tweek I know you can hear me…"_ He began, speaking into the small box outside Clyde's apartment building. The blond raised his head up as he heard Craig call his name. Clyde looked over to him sadly, but there was nothing he could really do to STOP Craig from talking._ "Tweek… I'm so sorry. I know that sounds like another empty apology, but…. I really mean it this time."_ The noirette continued. _"This whole thing was my fault – and I know that I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to have someone love me as much as you do; I don't deserve to protect you, or live with you, or even **look** at you… I'm… I'm completely unworthy."_ He muttered sadly. _"You've never hurt anyone in your life… so… I have NO excuse for hurting you… none. You don't deserve it."_

Pausing, Craig couldn't do anything but stare at the intercom outside Clyde's apartment. His gray eyes were incredibly focused, but he couldn't help but notice his vision was beginning to get a bit blurry from tears… while his voice began to crack with regret. "I promise… if you give me another chance… I will make your life as happy as possible. I'll protect you from pain – not be the _cause_ of it." He said, swallowing quickly to try and push back any tears that might fall, or any inclination in his voice that would show him to be weak. He had to be strong. "Please… please let me try…." Craig begged gently.

Upstairs, Clyde stood uncomfortably between the intercom and his front door – and Tweek, who still sat on the couch further in.

He didn't know what to say or do. Something in Craig's voice had changed, and despite having heard excuses from the noirette time and time again… for some reason, Clyde kind of believed him this time. Craig sounded serious; he sounded destroyed and desperate. Focusing his brown eyes on the trembling blond, he noticed Tweek had begun to cry; gasping in deep, sorrow filled hiccups that accompanied his tears as he clutched the pillow in front of him.

"Go home, Craig…" Clyde sighed wearily. "Tweek will talk to you when he's READY to talk to you."

Craig stared at the intercom sadly; frustration, jealousy and sorrow building up in him.

The intercom went quiet. "Tweek…" Craig said, pushing the button.

Waiting, he still heard nothing but silence.

"Tweek! Tweek, PLEASE answer me!" He shouted; his voice hitching in desperation and anger. Growling, Craig clicked the button again. "I'm not leaving. I'm staying right here until you either COME down here… or talk back to me through the intercom." He said strongly.

* * *

An hour passed – every few minutes, Craig would call up to Clyde's apartment; begging, ordering, pleading, and encouraging Tweek to come down and see him, or at least, respond. He'd never felt so lost. He was acting like a pussy… he knew if he didn't see Tweek soon, he'd probably loose it. The last time he'd seen the blond, he'd been straddling him on the ground…

_He grasped the front of the blond's maroon shirt, and lifted him up a bit – prepared to deliver another sound punch…_

_But to his surprise, Tweek's struggling had decreased, and instead – he felt the blond's small, trembling hand reach up, and gently cup the side of his cheek tenderly as he lay there bleeding, bruised and dazed… _

The gesture confused and angered Craig more – why the hell didn't he keep fighting back?

"Craig?"

The noirette was pulled from his flashback when he turned to see Token standing angrily behind him; his car still running in neutral. "What the fuck do you want?" Craig snapped bitterly, turning back toward the intercom. "Tweek?" He called again.

"I'm taking you home, asshole." Token snarled. "You can't stay out here and harass Tweek and Clyde like this." He stated firmly.

Craig scoffed, "Oh, your little boyfriend called YOU, did he?" He mumbled snidely. Pressing the intercom button, Craig spoke, "Couldn't come down here and get rid of me yourself, so you called your boyfriend, huh Clyde?" He mocked.

But the raven-haired young man was ripped away from the intercom by Token's firm grasp on the back of his shirt. Craig struggled, but was really no match for Token. That guy was jacked beyond belief… and in his cool, calm state, was far more effective than an over-emotional, desperate, and angry Craig. The noirette took a swing at Token, but it was effectively (and easily dodged).

"Craig, get in the car." He ordered.

Turning his lip into a defiant snarl, Craig spit at Token; a small glob of drool flying expertly out of his mouth, before landing on his friend's shoulder.

Gray, steely eyes were met with harsh, dark brown – as Token launched at Craig, grabbing him by the front of the shirt. Holding him in place, the young man began to pummel Craig, repeatedly. Craig tried to fight back, but he was so exhausted from the whole ordeal of the night… he had very little energy, and wasn't in his right mind. Token gave him a three-fisted combo directed at his torso, successfully knocking the wind out of Crag – before delivering a final blow across his cheek and nose. Craig spun onto the ground, coughing and wheezing.

Token stood above him, panting heavily, before he released his clenched fist and shook out his hand. Reaching down, he grasped Craig's arm and hauled and beaten young man up, before putting him into his car. Moving around to the drivers' side, Token took his car out of neutral, and drove away from the building. Craig blearily sat in the passenger seat; dizzy and in pain. But that was nothing compared to the pathetic humiliation he felt at that moment. He really had hit rock bottom. Rolling his head to the side to look at his friend, Craig noticed Token had a cell phone up to his ear. His brain kicked in, and the raven began to listen to his conversation… which, he was obviously having with Clyde.

"I had to…" Token mumbled apologetically. "He wasn't going to leave. I didn't really have a fucking choice." He said. Pausing, he listened to Clyde on the other end. "I know…" Another pause. "He'll be fine, trust me…" Token soothed, glancing over at the bloodied Craig. "But he had it coming. He knows it."

The noirette turned his attention over to the window. As much as he hated to admit it – Token WAS right about that. Craig knew he deserved to get the shit kicked out of him. This was how Tweek felt; no, scratch that… this was how he MADE Tweek feel. Broken, pathetic, humiliated, bleeding, and in pain. His chest hurt, but Craig wasn't sure if it was from Token's battering, or because his heart was in such distress with the thought of never being able to see Tweek again.

"Alright, I'm almost there," Token's voice brought Craig back out of his thoughts; he was still on the phone. "I'll drop him off, and then come back to check on you." He said reassuringly. There was another pause, before Token's voice softened. "...I love you too." He mumbled, before closing his phone and shoving it back into his pocket.

After a few minutes of silence, he looked over to Craig and shook his head. "You are one lucky son of a bitch," He mumbled angrily. "People have broken up friendships over much less. You're a lucky asshole to have us." He huffed.

"I know." Craig agreed wearily, wincing as a bump in the road caused the car to jolt a bit – thus, reminding Craig of Token's beating. His body ached from those solid punches… and the more he thought about it, the more he was convinced Token could probably be a boxer with his technique and strength. Jesus, he was going to be sore for a week.

Reaching Craig and Tweek's apartment building, Token pulled over and put the car into neutral again. For a few moments, the two just sat there in silence; the gentle rumbling of the engine could still be heard, but that was all.

"Why do you do it?" Token asked.

Craig sighed. "…I have anger issues."

"No shit." His friend scoffed. "Growing up in your household with YOUR father… it's hard to expect anything less." He mumbled in agreement. "But you _aren't_ your father. And Tweek can only take so much." Token said, his voice still holding it's strength, but a hint of sadness was etched in it to. "He's never done _anything_ to intentionally hurt you, Craig. He has _always_ been there for you, and he's one of the kindest people I've ever known." He sighed. "But if you keep doing this… you're going to kill him." His friend told him gravely. "You're going to break that kindness… you're going to break what little confidence he's managed to build since you both got together. It's not going to last." Token told him.

The raven sat there through this little speech, fully aware that everything Token was saying was true. "I can't live without him." Craig mumbled finally.

"Yeah?" Token asked. Reaching across, he opened Craig's passenger door for him, before sitting back in his seat. "Remember that next time you think you want to pummel him." He responded seriously.

Craig looked up at him with a slight, defeated glare – before he characteristically flipped him off and shut the door behind him as he got out. Trudging back up to his building, Craig slipped inside, and only glanced behind him for a second… to see Token still sitting in his car. He was probably waiting to make SURE Craig was going to stay in his apartment. But he wasn't going to try and go back; not tonight, anyway. There wouldn't be a point: he'd heard Token tell Clyde on the phone that he'd go back to his apartment once he dropped Craig off.

So as much as he missed Tweek, he knew getting his ass kicked a SECOND time in one night wouldn't help.

* * *

"I-I think I'm –_nggh_- having a heart attack!" Tweek exclaimed; his hands tugging at the front of his shirt as tears welled up in his eyes.

Clyde wrapped his arms around Tweek. "No, you're fine." He soothed. Craig had stopped calling up to his apartment, finally, and the brunette had just gotten off the phone with Token (who had apparently kicked his ass and was driving him home). "You're not having a heart attack, you're just…." He paused, suddenly regretting starting his sentence.

"H-Heartbroken…" Tweek finished, choking out the word as he moved his hands up from his shirt to tug on his hair. "I… I m-miss him," He wept. "B-But I can't… _ack_! I can't DO this anymore!" The blond pleaded.

It really was heartbreaking to see someone so devoted, and so frightened, all at the same time. Clyde stroked the back of Tweek's head. "I know, Tweek…" He comforted. "But I can honestly say that I think… after this… things are going to be different." Clyde said supportively. "For as long as we've been friends with Craig… I've never heard him talk the way he did tonight." He explained. "I think… something must have hit him."

"B-Besides… -_nngh_-… Token?" Tweek asked sheepishly.

Clyde couldn't help but smirk at the small joke. "Besides Token." He agreed. "I think he knows he went too far this time…" Clyde continued. "I think he realizes that without you, his life is… well… worthless. You are, literally, the ONLY person in the world who loves him. And he knows it."

It might seem like a rather mean statement, but it was true. Craig's parents had stopped given a shit about him a long time ago. And while he had friends – Clyde could say that he, nor Token, 'loved' or cared for Craig as anything but a friend. Tweek, however, seemed to love Craig heart and soul; he loved him for everything he _was_, despite everything he _did_. Clyde never understood Tweek's attraction to the brooding, black-haired young man. He never understood why someone would cling to such an abusive partner.

Hearing a key slip into the keyhole – both Tweek and Clyde turned around from their embrace to see Token coming in. "Hey." He greeted, shutting and locking the door behind him. "How are things?" Token asked, looking to Clyde for some kind of update.

"He's dealing." Clyde responded, flicking his eyes to Tweek. "Mind taking the couch, Token?" He asked.

His boyfriend shook his head. "Not at all."

"N-No," Tweek said, pulling out of Clyde's arms reluctantly, to give a shy smile to Token. "Y-You can –_nngh_- have the bed… I… I would rather sleep on the couch." He stammered.

Clyde quirked a brow, "You sure? It's really no big deal," He said calmly.

"T-Thanks… but –_nngh_- it's enough that y-you're letting me stay here." Tweek continued eagerly with a nod. "I-I'm going to sleep on the couch."

Reluctantly agreeing, the couple set Tweek up with some blankets and pillows, and said their goodnights. The small blond tried to make himself comfortable on their couch – but was having trouble. He missed his own bed. He missed being able to roll over and spoon up against Craig… he even missed hearing Craig tell him to piss off, before reluctantly, the raven gave in – and wrapped his arms around Tweek comfortingly while kissing his temple.

A small noise escaped the back of Tweek's throat as he thought about the better times.

Knowing that he'd smuggled some Valium with him (Tweek had made a habit of keeping a small bottle hidden in the inside pocket of his jacket) – the twitchy blond got up and rustled through it to get himself two small pills to help himself sleep. As quietly as possible, Tweek crept toward the kitchen to get a cup of water. But on his way there, the small blond stopped as he heard the hushed voices of Clyde and Token speaking from Clyde's bedroom.

The door was shut part way, but he could still hear them through the crack.

"…You really think he's going to change?" Token's voice asked.

Tweek heard a pause before Clyde answered, "I think he will." He said honestly. There was a bit more muttering that Tweek couldn't quite hear, before Clyde continued, "I know it doesn't _seem_ like he will, but… I dunno man, this feels different."

"Well I hope you're right." Token responded dully with a heavy sigh. "I have no problem handing his ass to him again if he touches Tweek."

Clyde chuckled, "Big tough guy, huh?"

"You know it." Tweek could practically hear the smile on Token's face. There was another few minutes of silence, and for whatever reason, Tweek could only assume the two lovers were kissing.

"I would never do that to you." Tweek heard Token speak again, more seriously.

The brunette chuckled, "Like I'd even _let_ you, asshole." He scoffed teasingly.

"Please. You get a hangnail and you start wailing like a pussy." Token retorted with a laugh.

Tweek smirked a bit as he heard Clyde answer, "Those things hurt like bitches!" He complained.

He heard a few more muffled words between the two, before there was the sound of subtle movement… only disrupted by the occasional moan.

Blushing, Tweek slipped into the kitchen to get his glass of water – before retreating back to the couch.

He was so envious of Clyde and Token. They seemed so perfect for one another, and obviously, their relationship had been building as long as Craig and Tweek's had. They seemed so comfortable with each other. Tweek wholeheartedly believed that Token would never hurt Clyde the way Craig hurt him. But Clyde was a stronger person than Tweek, and if he was abused, he'd probably leave and never come back.

But Tweek had grown so dependent on Craig… that even now, as scared as he was, he missed him.

* * *

Craig practically leapt up from the sofa when he heard a key turn in the slot. He quickly smoothed out his clothes and stood there anxiously; his eager eyes searching the doorway intensely… before Tweek finally stepped in. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of the blond. HIS blond. Immediately, guilt washed through him again at the sight of Tweek's bandages and healing wounds. He wanted nothing more than to rush to him, wrap his arms around him, and never let go. But by the way Tweek was trembling, Craig figured it would only frighten him more. So he forced himself to stay still.

When Tweek looked at Craig, his heart fluttered… and he scolded himself for it. He still looked as handsome as ever. It was obvious that the noirette had cleaned himself up a bit; showered, changed his clothes, etc. His hair looked soft, his clothing was clean - and while he had a few cuts and a small bruise on his face from Token's beating the previous night - Tweek was still attracted to Craig.

Closing the door behind him, Tweek timidly rested back against the door and bit his lower lip.

"Hey," The noirette greeted gently.

The blond nodded, "H-Hi…"

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Craig nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his hand – as his sad eyes ran over Tweek. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"_Nngh_… n-no." Tweek answered honestly, his large eyes focusing on Craig. "I… I don't want to g-go through this a-anymore." He choked. The blond mentally cursed himself for already wanting to cry, but he couldn't help it. "There are… hundreds of couples in South Park. Hundreds of p-people who, _nngh_, get hurt…" Tweek began. "And almost e-everyone one of them is being taken care of… by a friend, o-or a lover…" Tweek said; he couldn't help but stammer, but there was at least some confidence behind his words.

"E-Everyone got that… except for me. I g-got you." He finished sadly, looking to Craig as his head tilted. "W-Why? …_nngh_… what's wrong with me?" The blond asked, genuinely interested in the answer. Why did he always have to go through these things? Other couples had fights; Stan and Kyle, Clyde and Token… but none of them hit or abused each other. And yet here he was – growing up with low self-esteem and weird parents, Tweek continued to be nice and timid, thinking one day… things would be better.

Instead, he got this.

He knew his last few words had hurt Craig, because he could see tears shimmering in his gray eyes. Craig never cried. In fact, through the duration of their relationship, Tweek was certain he'd only seen Craig cry ONCE more – and it was out of happiness, not sadness.

"Tweek…" The raven whispered, taking a tentative step toward him. "You're right… there's something wrong with you." He mumbled. By the look on Tweek's face, Craig knew he should continue. "But there's something wrong with ME, too…. I think that's why we're so good…" He paused, trying to swallow the forming lump in his throat. "… That's why we're so good for one another."

The blond flinched at these words, but kept his large watery eyes on the raven.

Testing his luck by taking another step, Craig continued – trying to close the distance between them. "I _meant_ what I said before… I don't deserve you Tweek. I can't blame you if you… want to leave…" He said, trailing off as those painful words left his lips. But his gray eyes stayed focused on Tweek as he removed a piece of folded paper from his pocket. Tweek watched curiously as he watched Craig unfold it; holding it up for the blond to see.

The small young man took in a slow, shaky breath as he recognized the card he made Craig for their anniversary.

Using the blond's distraction, Craig took yet another step toward him. "Time can go by, but the heart always stays the same…" He recited calmly.

Tweek bit his lower lip as his eyes finally spilled over with tears. His large hazel eyes flickered between the card he'd made, and the dark-haired boy approaching him. "W-When did you –_nngh_- find that?" The blond asked hesitantly.

"Right after you left." Craig replied gently. Setting the homemade card on the kitchen table, the noirette slowly reached out, and grasped Tweek's hands. "I'm so sorry, Tweek… this card is just another reason why I don't deserve you." He whispered, tugging the blond closer to him.

Tweek shuddered at the closeness, and found himself gravitating toward the warmth that was radiating from Craig's body. But when his eyes flickered to their kitchen floor, he remembered the beating that took place the previous night.

Wincing, tears continued to run down his cheeks, "I-I… want you to promise…" Tweek stammered. "I want you to promise t- that… _-nngh_- this won't happen AGAIN." The blond demanded as firmly as he could. "The next time y-you hit me… I'm… gone." He said. "I mean it."

"I know you mean it." Craig said, letting out a shaky breath of relief. Feeling a bit more confident that Tweek was coming around, the raven wrapped his long arms around the small blond. "And I promise that if I EVER do anything like this again… I'll let Token break my arms and legs. I'll let Clyde pummel me with rocks. And… I'll let you leave me…" He swore.

Raising a hand, Craig gently brushed the back of his fingers against Tweek's soft, tear streaked cheek. The blond made a few small noises, and leaned in to the affectionate touch.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked gently. "I'll make this all up to you… our anniversary… everything…" Craig cooed, pulling Tweek even closer as he nestled his nose against the shorter blond. His hands rubbed along his back comfortingly. "I owe you a lot, Tweek. I'm… I'm fuck-all without you."

The blond made another small noise as he closed his eyes and welcomed the familiar warmth of his boyfriend's arms laced around him. Burying his face into Craig's broad chest, the two stood there for a few minutes – the noirette cradling Tweek tenderly.

"D-Did you like –_nngh_- your watch?" Tweek asked quietly.

Craig smiled, raising his hands to cup either side of the blond's cheeks. "Not half as much as I liked the card you made…" He whispered back. "Not that I deserve either one."

"_Nngh_… y-you don't have to keep… b-beating yourself up about it." Tweek blushed.

But Craig forced the blond to look at him. "Yes I do, Tweek. I'm going to beat myself up as much as possible…" He said strongly. "Beating myself up will stop me from ever taking out my frustrations on you again."

Lacing his fingers behind Tweek's head, Craig gave way to his desires, and pulled the blond into a deep kiss. He'd missed Tweek, and feeling his lips again made a groan escape the back of Craig's throat.

Similar noises erupted past Tweek's lips as he allowed himself to indulge the kiss…

* * *

"Wake up..."

Tweek stirred from his sleep to see Craig sitting on the edge of their bed right beside him. He was holding a fresh cup of coffee.

The blond blushed and sat up in bed, cutely rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "_Nngh_... y-you've been doing this every morning for t-the past... s-seven months," Tweek stammered sheepishly as he took the cup from Craig's hands. "I-I forgave you... y-you don't have to..."

"You might have forgiven me, but I haven't forgiven myself." The noirette told him gently. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on Tweek's lips, and then one on his forehead. "We're going out for breakfast this morning." He told him gently, giving the blond a warm smile.

Tweek couldn't help but smile back. "_Nngh_... h-how long do we have?" He asked sheepishly, sipping from his hot coffee.

"I dunno... you have time to drink your coffee at least." Craig shrugged. "Why?"

The blond looked up at him with a somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes. "I-I just... er... well, nngh," He stammered, setting down his coffee mug down on the end table by their large bed. "I thought m-maybe... we had... ack! Maybe we had some time to..."

But he was cut off when Craig's lips claimed his own hungrily, rolling onto his back and pulling the blond over top of him. Tweek made small anxious noises as he returned Craig's kiss, and slid his leg between the raven's; causing his boyfriend to moan with the contact.

It had been seven months, and Craig had never felt more in love.


	6. Rainshine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairing:** Craig/Tweek

**Summary:** Multiple one-shots featuring Craig and Tweek - I just love them haha, and I have a really fun time writing them. So this is just a lame outlet.

**Notes I:** I MAY or may not make some of these into entire fics... I guess it depends on what comes out, and what stories really intrigue me lol OF COURSE - I'd like your opinions as well... so if you reaaaaaaaaaally like one particular shot, let me know :)

**Notes II:** WOOT ... all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Notes III:** Ratings will probably vary from K+ to M, depending on what kind of mood I'm in - so you're being warned. It'll be listed as T though.

**Shot Theme:** (big influence of this fic) Row - by - Jon Brion .. & .. Peer Pressure - by - Jon Brion

**Picture:** Dedicated/Inspired by SoraDestati's picture entitled 'Rainshine' on DA

Only a few things altered (i.e. didn't put Tweek in such a 'feminine' looking uniform lol)

* * *

Tweek trembled as he stood outside the Park County High school. His class had got out early for their last period, and he was waiting for Craig to come out of the school. The two had been walking home together for years - and Tweek wasn't about to miss another day because of rain. He really didn't like it; he was always worried he'd get too wet, and then catch pneumonia or something. He couldn't handle being sick, it was just way too much pressure.

Biting his lower lip anxiously, he watched multiple other students flood out of the high school; eager to go home and get away from their work for another night. His free hand tugged at the bottom of his ill-buttoned, white uniform shirt, while his other hand held tightly onto his umbrella. What happened if the wind picked up, and his umbrella flew off and stabbed someone? What if he took off WITH the umbrella like Mary fucking Poppins, and ran into some power lines?

"_Nngh_!" Tweek flinched, increasing his grip on the handle.

The paranoid blond waited devotedly, despite his fears, for the noirette to find him like always. Unfortunately, when the steady flood of students settled down to a trickle... Tweek began to worry. Maybe Craig had left without him? Maybe he ditched him! Maybe he didn't like him anymore!

Feeling tears beginning to leak into his eyes, Tweek began to move around outside the school; following its walls, and checking every alternative exit he could find. Finally, he rounded a corner and turned toward the smoking section. The blond immediately stopped in his tracks as he saw the tall, lean form of Craig. He was relaxing against the brick wall; the raven-haired teen stood slightly under a roof lip, managing to keep himself a BIT dry from the rain... but not by much. Even though they had to wear uniforms now - both boys retained their natural, personal flare, even though the generic issued clothing. Tweek, for example, thought Craig still looking amazing in a simple, white button up shirt - topped with dark blue pants and a simple maroon tie. But he still had those familiar blue-gray eyes, that long black hair and a blue chullo atop his head.

Tweek knew he didn't look HALF as good in his uniform. He still had trouble doing up most buttons, and his tie always seemed to be on crooked... or backwards. His blue pants were a bit long on him, and pooled around his feet; they had been dragged and stepped on, and were fraying around his shoes. Always worried about being cold, the spastic blond also got in the habit of wearing one of the school's blue cardigans. It was a bit long on him, but hugged to his small form well enough. It too, only had about three buttons done up as it covered his white shirt.

"_Gah_!" Tweek exclaimed - hurrying over toward him. When Craig saw Tweek approaching, he didn't move; he just peacefully continued smoking his cigarette. "C-Craig, you're getting WET!"

The noirette shrugged casually. "I wanted a smoke."

"B-But, if you needed an umbrella... w-why didn't -_nngh_- you tell me?" He pouted worriedly. "I-I would have let you borrow it." He offered with a small blush.

Craig huffed out a breath, "I don't want to hold a fucking umbrella. Just my cigarette." He mumbled; the cigarette bobbing up and down between his lips with each constricted word.

"B-But," Tweek began, tilting his head curiously. "You have a -_nngh_- FREE hand." He pointed out.

The raven teen shook his head and looked away from the blond. "Tweek, for fucksake..." He muttered in an exasperated tone.

Tweek lowered his eyes bashfully and bit his lower lip - still standing beside Craig dutifully, and now, shielding them both from the rain while he smoked. A few minutes of silenced passed, before Tweek felt something touch his back. He looked up from his previous focal point on the sidewalk, only to feel himself tugged toward Craig. The blond stumbled a bit, and fell forward with his weight landing on Craig. Making a small noise, Tweek attempted to push himself off his friend, for fear of making him tip over. But on the contrary, Craig's arm around his waist kept Tweek up against him; the blond's lithe leg falling to rest between Craig's where he leaned against the wall - while his free hand rested on Craig's chest. The other still clutched the umbrella.

As much as he felt uncomfortable, Tweek was also in heaven. He loved leaning on Craig; and clearly, the noirette was strong enough to support him without breaking much of a sweat. He'd been a bit surprised that Craig had tugged him closer, and was holding Tweek against him tightly as they stood beneath the umbrella.

"I-I thought you said you -_nngh_- only wanted to h-hold on to your cigarette." Tweek stammered in a sweet, curious voice as his hazel orbs shifted to focus up at Craig.

The noirette looked down at the shorter blond in his arm calmly - before he looked away. "Maybe I only hang onto things I care about." He muttered dully.

Tweek tilted his head as he looked hopefully up at the raven.

"...You _care_ a-about cigarettes?" He asked confusedly.

Craig sighed and shook his head - keeping his eyes looking into the distance. "Shut up, Tweek." He groaned.

The blond slowly looked up at Craig with his large eyes peeking through his wild blond hair. Slowly, a small smile began to paint his lips; the blush still prominent on his pale cheeks. "I l-love you too, Craig..." He mewed softly, snuggling his head to rest on Craig's chest, beneath his chin.

After only a second, a similar smile touched the corners of Craig's mouth subtly.


	7. Without You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairing:** Craig/Tweek

**Summary:** Multiple one-shots featuring Craig and Tweek - I just love them haha, and I have a really fun time writing them. So this is just a lame outlet.

**Notes I:** Since my other story, focusing on Christeek (lol) I decided to throw a little bit more in here xD Don't worry, though, I'm still a Creek fan through and through.

**Notes II:** WOOT ... all the usual, smut, fluff, romance, angst, hurt, friendship, etc.

**Notes III**: Ratings will probably vary from K+ to M, depending on what kind of mood I'm in - so you're being warned. It'll be listed as T though.

**Shot Theme**: Vincent - by Don McLean

* * *

"I'm going over to Thomas' place." Craig mumbled, zipping up his hoodie.

Tweek winced and poked his head out of the kitchen - holding a large cooking bowl. "B-But... I'm -nngh- making dinner..." He whimpered; looking back toward the stove that was already cooking the meal he'd been working on for the past three hours. It wasn't a complicated meal by any means, but Tweek doing anything 'normal' was an event in itself. He wanted to make sure everything was done right - and the 'pressure' sometimes set him back.

Craig looked up as he slid on his converse sneakers.

"Just put it in the fridge..." He mumbled, lowering his eyes down. "Maybe I'll have some later."

The blond's lower lip quivered as Craig turned and slipped out of their apartment.

Things had been going downhill for a year or so. He and Craig had started dating in high school - and Tweek had never felt so in love. It was perfect, and the two had learned everything about each other. Neither one of them were very sociable, so naturally, they became sociable with each other by successfully isolating themselves from everyone else. They enjoyed spending time alone, and no one seemed to really question it, given the nature of both teens. Tweek trusted Craig unquestionably, and he knew Craig trusted him.

But ever since they'd graduated high school and enrolled into Park County University, the blond had felt Craig pulling away. He'd retreated back into himself, like he had when they were in elementary school. Tweek liked to think he was a big factor in Craig's confidence; he LIKED having someone to protect, someone to take care of, since it made him feel much more human.

So what had changed? Craig had become less 'playful' over the past few months. They rarely spoke anymore - he had no interest in their movie-nights, or getting up with Tweek for his early morning coffee... hell, they didn't even have sex as often anymore.

The blond's large, hazel colored eyes looked over the simple dinner he'd been preparing and sighed; nibbling his lower lip as he began to turn everything off. Suddenly he wasn't that hungry anymore.

Craig had started to go over to Thomas' house. A lot. Tweek hated to admit he was jealous, but... he was. He had always seen Thomas as an 'improved' and more socially acceptable version of himself. Despite blurting out obscenities - he was smart, kind, sweet, and nice looking. Everything Tweek thought he wasn't. He was kind of strange looking; his eyes were rather large, and an odd mixture of green, brown and gold - and his blond hair was never neat. He was incredibly skinny (due to a diet that mainly rotated around coffee, cereal and weed) - he twitched, he was paranoid. He WAS intelligent, but it was often overshadowed by his na ve fears and daydreams.

He'd tried his best to lure Craig back by being everything he could be; he tried to be sweeter, he tried to let Craig have his freedom - and tried not to be so clingy. But it didn't seem to be doing any good.

After he'd finished cleaning up the kitchen, Tweek wandered into their bedroom and changed into his pajamas. But as he tried to hang up his naturally wrinkled shirt in the closet - the sight of one of Craig's sweaters caught his eye. Taking it off the hanger, Tweek inhaled the familiar, warm and comforting scent of his boyfriend, before he pulled it over his head.

Pulling the hoodie tighter around his slender torso (since Craig's clothing was about two sizes too big for Tweek) - the blond headed back out into the den of their apartment and popped in a DVD. His choice for tonight was 'Forest Gump' ... which might seem like an odd choice, but Tweek liked the movie. He liked that people underestimated the character, and called him stupid. He liked the heart of the movie... and as lame as it sounded, it gave Tweek hope that he'd be able to win people over one day; people who doubted him, or looked down on him. Snuggling down into the corner of the couch, he rested his arms on the armrest, and his head on his arms - inhaling the scent of Craig's sweater as he started to watch the movie. He imagined he was curling up against Craig; that it was one of their movie nights.

* * *

By the end of the movie, Craig still wasn't home.

A sinking feeling in Tweek's stomach made him wince; a small whimper escaped his lips as he returned to the movie menu, and hit play - deciding to watch the movie again in the hopes of distracting himself.

It was pathetic. HE was pathetic.

_'Craig can have a NORMAL conversation with Thomas...'_ He thought. _'Craig doesn't have to protect Thomas...'_

When Craig finally came home, Tweek was still up and the movie was almost over. He didn't really sleep a lot... especially if Craig wasn't around. The noirette was normally able to coax Tweek to sleep around 1am if he was lucky. Sex also helped tire him out.

But here it was, almost 3am, and both young men were awake.

"You're still up." Craig mumbled, slipping off his shoes.

Tweek stood up anxiously, the sleeves of Craig's hoodie covering his hands (as they were rather long). "I... nngh... wanted to w-wait for you." He answered sheepishly, looking up at the taller noirette devotedly. He often thought of himself like some kind of weak, lovesick puppy that waited tirelessly for their owner to return from work or social events.

Craig just stared at him blankly, and shaking his head, headed down toward their bedroom. Tweek turned off the television - and shut off most of the lights, before heading down to the bedroom after his boyfriend. Slipping into the room, Tweek saw Craig taking off his hoodie and jeans.

"Is that my sweater?" He grumbled.

Tweek twitched and shrunk a bit, "Nngh! Y-Yes, I... like the smell..." He admitted.

Craig mumbled something beneath his breath that sounded like an insult - but Tweek couldn't hear it. Taking it off, Tweek scooted under the covers of their bed. His oddly colored eyes couldn't help but take in the familiar sight of his boyfriend; the familiar muscles rippling beneath his skin as he peeled off his shirt, the way his black hair draped across his forehead and sometimes in front of his brilliant blue-gray eyes. He was just as entranced by Craig as he always had been.

The noirette, on the other hand, seemed to be taking particular care to avoid looking at Tweek. The blond couldn't remember the last time Craig looked him right in the eye; looked at him the way he USED to look at him.

Craig got into their bed and shut the light off as a heavy sigh escaped his lips. While both were tired, neither one could fall asleep. Craig's mind was racing with too many thoughts... and Tweek couldn't stop making small, uncomfortable noises.

"What?" Craig gruffed impatiently into the darkness.

Tweek's lower lip trembled as he inhaled a shaky, broken breath. "Y-You... nngh... smell like s-sex..." He whispered sadly.

There was a heavy silence that fell between them before Tweek felt Craig's weight shift in the bed; he got up. Heading out of their bedroom without a word, Craig disappeared into their bathroom. Tweek listened quietly, and soon heard the sound of a running shower. Closing his unusually large eyes - two tears rolled down his cheeks. He'd never felt so alone; so trapped and so pathetic. And that was a big revelation for Tweek Tweak, considering he was already aware of how weak and meaningless his life was. Tugging at his blond hair childishly, Tweek got out of bed and left their bedroom. Heading past the bathroom (where the running shower was still heard), Tweek emerged back into the dark den and laid down on the couch; grabbing a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around himself.

Pulling his knees up toward his chest as he curled onto the piece of furniture (which was nowhere NEAR as comfortable as his own bed) - Tweek closed his eyes and tried to close himself off from the world. Why had everything gone so wrong? What had he done differently to push Craig away? Did he just naturally push everyone away from him with his ticks and twitches? He'd done it to his own parents... they barely spoke to him anymore. Tweek figured they were happy that Craig had taken ownership of him, since now THEY wouldn't have to deal with their son's obsessions and fears.

But it seemed like Craig had grown tired of their life together. Maybe six years together was too long - for Craig. Tweek had been a bit more optimistic; he had thought he and Craig would be together for their rest of their lives.

The sound of the bathroom door opening pulled Tweek from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes again; lying perfectly still... like he was trying to disappear into the couch and not be seen. He heard Craig's heavy footsteps take him back to the bedroom. There were another few moments of silence, before he heard Craig's footsteps coming BACK toward him. Tweek slammed his eyes shut and tensed - clutching the blanket to him as he tried not to whimper.

He heard Craig stop at the end of the hall... and then silence.

Tweek didn't move. He barely breathed.

Finally, he heard the noirette retreat back to the bedroom after a few minutes (of what Tweek could only assume) of staring at his lumpy form on the couch.

Trembling and hugging the blanket tighter, Tweek cried.

* * *

T W O . W E E K S . L A T E R

* * *

He'd gotten out of work around ten o'clock. Tweek didn't mind working nights at the coffee shop, since it gave him the free fuel he needed to make it through the night. But as he walked down the fairly subdued and quiet streets of South Park's 'downtown' area, he noticed people filing out of the local movie theatre. People always fascinated Tweek - despite how frightened he normally was of them. While he could make paranoid accusations, Tweek was also good at picking out the best in people... especially when comparing their qualities to his own. Frankly, Tweek would rather be anyone else BUT himself.

Yet his eyes fell on a familiar sight as he walked...

A blue chullo.

It was Craig; he was holding hands with Thomas as they left the movie theatre - laughing and talking intimately between one another. Tweek's heart lurched in his stomach.

He remembered when HE used to make Craig smile like that... when it was THEM who used to go see movies... when Craig used to hold HIS hand and keep HIM so close.

"O-Oh... nngh!" Tweek trembled - his eyes instantly filling up with tears as he clutched his hands in front of him.

He felt like breaking down. Sure, he'd smelled 'sex' on Craig when he'd come home a few weeks ago - and on some level, Tweek KNEW that it was Thomas who'd been on the receiving end. But seeing it here and now - right in front of him - was almost too much to bear. It was a painful, truthful realization that his relationship with Craig was officially fucked. Tweek just felt like he was going to crumble. If he didn't have Craig, what was left for him?

Wiping away his tears and trying to choke back his sobs, Tweek finally made it back to their apartment. When he got to their floor and headed toward their place, he tensed up when he saw Craig was already standing outside it - digging around in his pockets for his keys.

He looked up when he saw Tweek approaching. There was a slight flash of regret on his face, but he looked away before it could fully manifest. "How was work?" He muttered with a sigh - like 'asking' Tweek how work had gone was now an inconvenience for him.

"F-Fine..." The blond answered meekly; clutching onto his coffee cup as Craig finally opened the door and walked in. Tweek followed and shut the door behind him, locking it securely before beginning to take off his coat and shoes. "H-How was the -nngh- movie?" He asked gently.

Craig stopped moving and turned to look at Tweek darkly. He could see guilt still laced in Craig's eyes... behind the anger and embarrassment of being caught. "You were FOLLOWING me?" He snapped.

"N-No, I just -nngh- saw you l-leaving when I was -ack- walking home f-from work..." He explained nervously. A heavy silence fell between the two before Tweek spoke again. "I-I remember when -nngh- I used to make you smile like that..." He recalled fondly, a hopeful smile touching his lips as he gazed up adoringly at the noirette.

But Craig didn't look at him. Instead, he hung up his coat and walked away, disappearing down the hall.

Tweek whimpered and downed the rest of his coffee, before slipping into the kitchen and tossing out the cup. He hadn't been trying to upset Craig with that comment... he had just wanted Craig to remember their good times. He missed having Craig smile at him, touch him, pet him, and hold his hand... but it all seemed so long ago now... like their relationship had just been a dream.

Deciding to leave Craig alone (as much as it pained him to do so; they rarely saw each other anymore, and he missed the noirette's company) - Tweek headed back into the living room with a joint and sat on the cough. Curling himself into a ball near one corner of the sofa, he pulled a blanket around him, and started to smoke some weed. It was the only comfort he could find right now. How pathetic.

He'd flicked on the television and surfed the channels until he found 'Futurama' on late-night teletoon. He always liked the show. Some people called it a poor man's 'Simpsons' - but it wasn't at all. It was funny, it was random, and it made Tweek laugh. Not that he really felt like laughing tonight, but he was getting stoned, so Futurama might make him feel better.

When he was nearly done the joint, Craig ventured back into the den and sat down on the opposite side of the couch. Tweek glanced over toward him sheepishly - and noticed he was busy texting on his phone.

_'Probably to Thomas...'_ He thought sadly.

Inhaling deeply from the joint, Tweek reached over and stubbed it out in the ashtray that lay on their coffee table.

"W-Who are you texting?" Tweek asked gently; his large eyes were already bloodshot from the weed, and he was feeling a bit talkative.

Craig didn't look up at him. "No one." He answered sharply.

Another silence fell between them.

"T-Tell Thomas I say 'hi'..." Tweek giggled to himself.

But his giggling immediately stopped when Craig grabbed him by the front of his shirt - and pulled him forward in a violently threatening manner. Tweek's eyes widened as he trembled in the noirette's stone-like grip. "You think that's funny?" He hissed darkly. "At least Thomas GIVES a shit! ... You're too pathetic to even FIGHT to keep me around - you just let me go, and do whatever the fuck I want." He snarled.

"B-But..." Tweek stammered meekly; his bloodshot eyes beginning to well with tears again. "I just -nngh- want you t-to be happy!" He whimpered.

Craig narrowed his eyes and shoved Tweek away from him. Standing up, he stormed out of the den and back down the hall; the slamming door reassured Tweek that he'd gone into the bedroom.

It was around 3am by the time Tweek finally passed out. The weed wore off after a while, and when he'd come down from it's high, he felt naturally sleepy... and incredibly depressed.

* * *

His natural, internal clock went off around 7am, which it always did: his body alerting him that it needed (or craved) more coffee. Sitting up on the couch, he rubbed his bleary eyes and yawned before he slid off the sofa he'd taken refuge on for a second night. Shuffling into the kitchen, Tweek went to turn on the coffee maker - but instead, found a note taped onto it.

His heart sunk as he immediately recognized Craig's handwriting. He pulled off the letter and began to read:

_Tweek,  
If you don't want to fight for this relationship, then neither do I. You just sat back and let this happen.__  
I transferred my share of the rent for the next two months into your bank account.  
After that, you either need to find a NEW place to live, or find another roommate._  
_Thomas actually gives a shit, even if you don't._  
_Craig._

The blond's mouth hung open in shock. Why would Craig think he didn't GIVE a shit? He'd spent the past year desperately trying to make the noirette happy! The only reason he hadn't fought against Craig going out late, or coming back reeking of sex, was because he thought his boyfriend would be MAD if he questioned him. Tweek had only EVER wanted to make Craig happy. He'd tried so hard (in his own way) to fight for their relationship, but obviously, Craig hadn't seen it. What about the wasted meals he'd tried to slave over for half the day? What about the small love notes? The gentle encouragement? What about buying Craig cigarette's when he knew he was running low? Doing their laundry?

It took a moment for Tweek to realize his cheeks were soaking wet now from tears. Fear gripped him and he dropped the letter - tearing out of the kitchen and bursting into their bedroom. But Craig had really disappeared; their drawers were open, as was their closet - and most of Craig's belongings were gone.

He began to hyperventilate as he stumbled back down the hall and to the couch. Grabbing his cell phone, Tweek turned it on and desperately dialed Craig's number. He listened intensely to each ring; his stomach flipping in circles.

"Hello?" A tired voice answered.

Tweek whimpered at the sound of Craig's voice. "C-Craig!" He sobbed.

There was a short pause - and then Tweek heard a 'click'... followed by a looming dial tone that echoed in his ear.

The blond sank to his knees and began to wail. Tweek had cried many times in his life - but 'wailing' was a different thing entirely. It was aching; it was a bitter emptiness, and pounded the heartbreaking realization into his mind that he was actually ALONE.

* * *

O N E . M O N T H . L A T E R

* * *

Tweek tried to tug on the bottom of his mis-buttoned shirt, in a halfhearted attempt to make himself look presentable as he answered the door. Taking a deep, shaky breath - he opened it and saw Christophe standing there.

"Bonjour." He greeted, a devilishly sexy, but casual, smile on his lips.

Tweek actually found himself blushing. "H-Hi..." He answered meekly. "C-Come on in." He winced, trembling as he took a step back and allowed the Frenchman to enter his apartment.

It had been a month since Craig had left. Tweek endured a small break down because of it - but his longtime friends, Clyde, Token, Butters, even Stan, Kenny and Kyle were there to try and help him pick up the pieces. It had been hard, and Tweek wasn't entirely convinced he was even CLOSE to being 'fixed' yet... but this was a step in the right direction. While Tweek just wanted to be left alone, his friends convinced him that he NEEDED a roommate; not only for company, but also for rent - since Tweek was not making enough money to keep it on his own.

Kyle had mentioned to Tweek that Christophe was looking for a new place - so he'd agreed to show it to the Frenchman.

"It's not -nngh- much," Tweek blushed, closing the door behind him. He shuffled meekly behind Christophe as the brunette wandered around - taking in the apartment, which seemed so much larger and emptier since Craig had left. "B-But it's pretty cheap... and close to -nngh- everything, and-"

But Christophe interrupted. "Eet eez fine." He nodded. "I'll take eet." He smiled, looking back to Tweek with a warm gaze.

"Ack! R-Really!" Tweek asked, somewhat shocked that he'd agreed so quickly.

Christophe shrugged and continued to wander around the apartment. "I need a new place to leeve... and zhis seems like a good location..." He muttered, before looking back to Tweek. "And you do nut zeem as, eh... 'ow you say... high maintenance, as my last roommate?" The brunette mused. The blond briefly wondered if he was talking about Gregory. Pausing, he looked Tweek up and down. "Besides... you look like you could use ze company."

Tweek gave the first REAL smile in a month; it was a weak one, and slightly embarrassed, but a smile nonetheless. He had to restrain himself from letting out an eager purr as Christophe reached out and tousled his wild, blond hair affectionately.

"I weel bring my stuff ovare tomorrow morneeng, oui?" He instructed, heading back toward the front door.

The blond nodded quickly, "O-Ok. I'll -nngh- be here."

Stopping in the doorway before he left, Christophe turned back to Tweek with a flirtatious smile. Leaning forward, he cupped Tweek's cheek in his hand, and placed a brief, teasingly chaste kiss on the blond's soft, trembling lips. "You are a life saver." The Frenchman muttered, before he disappeared back down the hall and out of sight.

Tweek watched him go; nervously wringing his hands together as he stared after the tall brunette.

"S-So are you..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

O N E . M O N T H . L A T E R

* * *

_'I'm just going to check on him...'_ Craig thought to himself as he walked down the familiar hall of their apartment building - toward his old place.

While he had thought that leaving Tweek was a good idea at the time... Craig had a hard time thinking of anyone else. He felt so guilty. It had been two months since he'd seen or spoken to Tweek, and he actually found himself WORRIED. He knew Tweek couldn't take care of himself - not after YEARS of Craig looking out for him.

It had been selfish to just walk out, and cowardly to leave a note.

Stopping in front of Tweek's apartment door, Craig took a deep breath and smoothed out his hoodie and made sure his chullo was on straight. He owed Tweek an explanation at least. Of course, Craig had no intention of starting the conversation out like that. He'd come back here under the guise of picking up a 'few things he left behind'. So when Tweek let him in and he was able to retrieve said-possessions... THEN he could give the blond an explanation for his sudden departure.

His abandonment.

Knocking on the door, Craig waited anxiously for the blond to answer. But he didn't. There was nothing. Furrowing his brow, Craig knocked again - a bit more forcefully this time.

Still, there was no answer.

Fear and panic began to bubble inside him... and those weren't two feelings that Craig was used to feeling. What if Tweek had killed himself? It might seem like a drastic step, but Craig knew the blond could overreact; maybe his leaving had been too much for Tweek to handle. What if his rotting corpse was inside? After all, Craig didn't think ANYONE would come visit the blond... HE was the only one who'd ever looked out for him.

"Tweek?" Craig yelled, pounding on the door more desperately.

But suddenly - the door swung open. Craig stared at the person on the other end in shock; it was Christophe. He was dripping wet, and a towel was wrapped loosely around his hips.

"Oui?" The Frenchman purred with a small scowl on his face; obviously not pleased at being interrupted... LEAST of all by Craig.

It took the noirette a few minutes to find his voice. "Uh... I forgot something. Here." He explained awkwardly. "I just... wanted to get it."

Christophe looked Craig up and down suspiciously, before he stepped back and allowed him into the apartment. He followed the noirette closely as they moved down the hall and into the bedroom. When the fuck had Christophe moved in? Why hadn't he heard about it? How long had it taken Tweek to find a new roommate?

Glancing around, Craig was surprised to find what he was looking for already tied up in a bag, labeled: CRAIG'S. He'd almost expected to have to fight Tweek to get it back.

Was it selfish and arrogant to think that the blond might have wanted to KEEP something of his?

"Where's Tweek?" He asked suspiciously.

Christophe smirked. "In ze showare."

"You're dripping wet." Craig grumbled. "I thought YOU were in the shower." He argued.

The Frenchman grinned wolfishly. "I was. I am." He clarified. "I weel be goeeng back een once you leeve." He shrugged.

Craig felt his jaw tighten as the image of Tweek and Christophe in the shower with one another leaked into his mind. He tried desperately to push it out of his mind as he walked back down the hall... but as he passed the bathroom, and heard small 'anxious noises' coming from it amidst the sound of running water - his jealousy only increased.

He'd hoped Christophe was lying.

When he stepped out of the apartment - bag of miscellaneous property in hand - Craig turned to say something to Christophe... but was only met with an apartment door. The Frenchman hadn't even bothered to say 'goodbye'.

Craig stared at the shut door angrily, before he stormed off down the hall.

_'Well THAT didn't take Tweek too long...'_ He thought bitterly.

Of course his conscience kicked in an immediate reply:

_'You started it...'_

It was true. Craig knew HE'D been the one to abandon Tweek; HE had been the one to start fooling around with Thomas, and HE had been the one to call off their long-term relationship.

So why did he resent it now?

'It's just the jealousy talking.' Craig convinced himself. That was normal, right? If you are with someone for years and years... and suddenly, the relationship ends - isn't it natural to STILL feel a bit possessive of them? Especially when you see them with someone else?

He decided he'd go home and see if Thomas was around...

Suddenly, he felt like fucking something.

* * *

T W O . Y E A R S . L A T E R

* * *

"I 'ave somezhing to ask you..." The Frenchman purred, petting Tweek's hair as they lie in bed together.

Tweek opened his bleary eyes and gazed up at Christophe from his position, resting spooned up against his side. Lying his head back down on the Frenchman's toned chest, the blond yawned. "Mmm?"

"We graduate een two months, oui?" He began slowly, his fingers threading in the golden main in front of him. "Do you 'ave plans?"

Tweek furrowed his brow and nibbled his lower lip. "W-Well, I thought I would -nngh- just s-stay in South Park." He admitted sheepishly. "I don't have -ack- anywhere else t-to go."

"Come to Paris weeth me." He mumbled quietly.

The blond snapped his eyes open and sat up suddenly - disrupting the initially 'peaceful' morning. His wide eyes looked down to the still calm Frenchman, who lay watching Tweek bemusedly. "A-Are you -nngh- serious?" He squeaked, beginning to tremble. "B-But that's... another COUNTRY! I've never been outside of South P-Park! I don't speak French! I-I ... ack! Nngh!" He rambled, his eyes beginning to well up.

Christophe sat up and wrapped his arms around the panicking blond - tugging him into his lap as they sat in the bed.

"...'ush." He whispered, trying to sooth his boyfriend. "I deed nut mean to upset you... eet eez just an option." Christophe began calmly. "Zhere eez nuzhing for you 'ere. Zhey 'ave coffee shops een Paris, too. Ze best." He coaxed with a gentle smile. The idea of new and exciting coffee shops and cafes DID intrigue Tweek - but the idea of going somewhere he'd never been where English isn't the native tongue scared him. "I 'ave always wanted to go back. But I also do nut want to leave you. We could be togezher... away from zhis shitee town." Christophe mumbled. "I weel take care of you."

Tweek shuddered and closed his eyes as the brunette's warm lips brushed comfortingly against his ear and neck. He DID want to stay with Christophe... and truthfully... he was all he had left.

It had been two years and three months since he'd seen Craig. The likelihood of Craig coming back to him (and fulfilling his fantasy) was dying. He was obviously happy with Thomas.

"I'll... t-think about it." Tweek stuttered finally.

Pulling back, Christophe gave the blond a comforting smile as he brushed his fingertips against the curve of his cheek. "Merci." He mumbled, leaning in and placing a kiss on Tweek's lips; his tongue lapped out along his bottom lip, coaxing it open as the blond emitted a small moan, and granted him access.

* * *

O N E . M O N T H . L A T E R

* * *

Tweek was anxiously moving around his bedroom. There were suitcases scattered about - some empty, and others half full of clothing and various other items.

He had accepted Christophe's offer... and still couldn't believe that in a month, he'd be in Paris. While Christophe had managed to convince him with photos and explanations that the city was beautiful... he had NOT yet managed to convince Tweek that they wouldn't die on the plane flight over.

But that was a small hurdle to be jumped. Tweek had nervously begun to start packing, even though they were still a month away. He was convinced they were going to forget something important. Christophe found it cute - so he didn't argue with Tweek's need to cope and plan ahead so early. Apparently Christophe's mother had already found them an apartment in the heart of the city.

And as much as change SCARED Tweek... Christophe had managed to get him a little excited. New coffee was a BIG incentive - and he liked the idea of being able to explore a new city with the confident Frenchman. Besides, being in a new place, no one would know him. He wouldn't have the reputation he had HERE in South Park.

He could escape it. And while it was hard to admit, he could escape the memory of Craig.

Hearing a frantic knock at his door - Tweek stumbled over a suitcase as he headed out of the bedroom. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt, he figured it was Christophe, back with the coffee he'd promised him. But when he opened the door - expecting to see the face of someone he trusted...

But met the enemy instead.

Craig.

He looked a mess. His dark hair was still neater than Tweek's, but 'messy' compared to how Craig normally kept it. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy... like he'd been crying, drinking, or recently pissed off. Maybe all three. His clothing was slightly disheveled, and he was glaring at Tweek like he was ready to cut his head off.

The blond shrunk back in the doorway - and in a snap decision - tried to slam the door to save himself. Unfortunately, Craig knew Tweek better than anyone, and anticipated the move before he'd done it. Sticking his foot out, he jammed the door and pushed it open forcefully, causing Tweek to stumble back into the apartment as he followed after.

Craig threw the door shut behind him and took a few steps toward Tweek - who was now shaking uncontrollably. "C-Christophe will be -nngh- BACK soon!" He whimpered, hoping that might deter Craig from killing him.

"Is it true?" He spat deeply, keeping his cold, gray-blue eyes on the blond.

Tweek winced, confused; "I-Is what true?" He asked tentatively.

"Are you moving to Paris with him?" Craig said, raising his voice a bit. The blond lowered his eyes as a blush began to paint his pale, thin cheeks. "Are you!" The noirette yelled, causing Tweek to jump.

He shuddered and kept his eyes down, away from his ex-boyfriend; the guy who'd left him without a word, and hadn't spoken to him in almost three years. "Nngh... yes..." He whimpered.

When he didn't hear any response from Craig, Tweek lifted his head to look at the noirette. The blond was, needless to say, shocked when he saw Craig's eyes had welled up with tears - while his face portrayed anger, resentment, and regret. Before Tweek could explain himself, Craig closed the distance between them and gripped his face tightly in his hands - slamming his mouth over Tweek's.

The blond moaned and moved his hands up to Craig's broad chest, doing what he could to try and push him away... but the noirette was too strong. He kept Tweek close as he deepened the desperate kiss, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Tweek made another small noise as Craig assaulted his lips... and as much as his mind was screaming in protest, the feeling was so familiar that Tweek couldn't help but eventually fall into it. Craig's hands gradually slid away from the blond's face, and ran down to wrap around his tiny waist. He squeaked as the taller young man pulled up closer, still meshing their tongues together hotly. He could taste the alcohol on the raven's breath.

"Don't go..." Craig panted pathetically, finally breaking the kiss.

Tweek's eyes fluttered as the noirette began to assault his neck and jaw. "B-But... I-I... nngh... mmph... ah!" He whined, feeling himself getting pulled into Craig's aggressive affections. He should be resisting. He should be fighting this and telling Craig off. "C-Christophe..." He moaned anxiously.

"Fuck him!" Craig snapped, pushing Tweek down onto the couch beneath him as they stumbled back.

The blond cried out, beginning to panic a little as he felt Craig shift himself between his slender legs. "Nngh! C-Craig please!" He whimpered, turning his head to the side. "You're drunk!"

"I'm not THAT fucked up Tweek," He breathed huskily. "I KNOW what I'm doing." Craig assured him. Tweek could still see tears running down Craig's cheeks; he could feel them hitting his own skin as the noirette kissed him quickly and eagerly. "Please... you CAN'T go... I won't let you, I-" He rambled quickly. There was a hint of vulnerability in Craig's voice that Tweek had never heard before. "This was a mistake... I made... a mistake, this... this is..." He stuttered, unable to finish his sentences.

Tweek suddenly felt Craig's weight lift off him. Sitting up, he was startled to see Christophe positioning himself between him and Craig. "Pees off." The Frenchman growled threateningly.

"Fuck you, Christophe." Craig snapped back - his attitude shifting from needy to angry in one second flat. "He's NOT moving."

The Frenchman stared at the frazzled noirette calmly. "Zhat eez 'iz decision." He answered in a dull, deep voice. "And aftare two and a 'alf years... now... you suddenly care?" The brunette questioned skeptically.

Craig flickered his eyes to Tweek, before looking back to Christophe. "I want to talk to HIM." He yelled, pointing at Tweek.

The French brunette stalked forward and grabbed Craig - beginning to drag him back out of their apartment. He tried to struggle and fight as much as possible, but since Craig was emotionally unhinged and undoubtedly a bit drunk... he was no match for the stone-sober, strong Frenchman.

When the door slammed, Tweek jumped again. He heard Christophe sigh... and could still hear Craig pounding on their apartment door, calling Tweek's name before unleashing a string of curses attached to Christophe's. But his current boyfriend ignored him - and made his way back toward the blond, who was still stunned on the couch.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently.

Tweek looked up at Christophe worriedly, "I-I'm sorry, I -nngh- ... he just came in here! I-I didn't know -ack- what to do! He... I... nngh!" He sobbed, threading his hands into his hair and tugging on it nervously.

"...'ush." Christophe soothed, pulling Tweek up and into his arms in a comforting embrace. "Zhat was nut your fault." He pet the back of the blond's hair.

He buried his face into Christophe's chest, clutching to him desperately as he began to cry. Why had Craig shown up? Why NOW! He hadn't seen him in almost THREE years, and here he was, showing up... looking so unhappy that even TWEEK had felt bad for him.

It wasn't fair. It was a tease.

He'd been happy with Craig, and the noirette had taken it away for his own selfish reasons.

Christophe had helped him pick up the pieces. He couldn't just abandon him because Craig decided to show up - pissed and horny, right? He'd been burned badly by his ex-boyfriend, and Tweek didn't know if he could forgive him...

* * *

O N E . M O N T H . L A T E R

* * *

"I-I don't know about this," Tweek stammered as he walked with Butters toward his house. "I -nngh- didn't even WANT a going away party." He blushed.

Butters smiled, "Aw, I know Tweek... but heck, we're gonna miss you! And Stan an' Kyle already have everyone at their place waitin'." He said in a happy voice. "We just gotta stop off at my house, and then we'll go."

The blond reluctantly followed. He and Christophe were leaving in two days... and Tweek had never felt so nervous. He was leaving everything behind; it was REALLY happening now. They had their plane tickets, they had an apartment waiting for them in Paris, and Christophe's mother had already secured her son a job. It was agreed that Tweek wouldn't work for his first year, since he needed to learn the language and the area.

He still had so much to do before they left. Christophe seemed relaxed about the whole thing, and was looking forward to the party - but Tweek was worried he might get drunk and sentimental. He didn't want to loose his nerve about going to Paris NOW. He'd managed to stay brave with Christophe's help, even AFTER the whole incident with Craig a month ago.

When they arrived at Butters' the mischievous blond, Kenny, greeted them. "Hey!" He smiled. "Ready to go?" He asked, rubbing his hands together. "I got the booze and everything, Buttercup. Oh... and Tweek's going away present." He smirked.

"M-My... what?" Tweek asked confusedly, wringing his hands together.

Kenny smirked as Butters lowered his head - like he was ashamed or nervous. "It's down the hall." Kenny continued. "In our room." He nodded. "After you see it, we can go."

Tweek looked to Butters for some kind of reassurance; the smaller blond looked up at him with a small smile - but he still looked kind of guilty. Tugging on the bottom of his ill-buttoned shirt, Tweek nervously headed down the hall and into the couple's bedroom.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with Craig.

Instinctively, Tweek backed up into the wall and away from the door.

"Tweek, wait..." Craig begged, holding up his hands in a surrendering manner.

The twitching blond looked back down the hallway with a worried expression. Kenny and Butters were still standing further down - and seemed to be gesturing Tweek to go into the bedroom.

At least if the other couple was here, Craig couldn't KILL him.

Slowly, Tweek stepped forward cautiously - nibbling on his lower lip as he moved, and slowly stood in the doorway. Craig looked far more subdued than the last time Tweek had seen him. His hair was neat and long again, his clothing was straight and his eyes were kind, as they once had been.

"I'm sorry," Craig mumbled quietly. "I just... wanted a chance to talk to you before you left." He said, taking in a deep breath as he took a tentative step toward the skittish blond. Looking down at Tweek gently, he started, "I'm... so sorry Tweek. It wasn't supposed to be this way." He admitted. "When I heard you were moving to Paris I-I just... lost it. Things haven't been going well with Thomas." He said sadly. "When I showed up at your place I had been drinking, and... I was angry, and... I'm sorry for attacking you the way I did." Craig muttered - keeping his intense eyes on Tweek. "I had no right coming over that night. Not after what I'd done." He finished bitterly.

Reaching out, he took the blond's hands in his own and pulled Tweek a bit closer to him. "I can't erase what I did. I-I thought I wanted out... I thought I was in over my head... and... I guess I panicked when I realized that you would NEVER leave me; that I could be stuck with ONE person for the rest of my life." He continued. "That's when I started fucking around with Thomas... I wanted to convince myself that I was still free... and I could be with anyone I wanted. Unfortunately, being away from you only made me realize how much I didn't WANT to be with anyone else." He whispered.

"P-Please," Tweek choked, tears already starting to run down his cheeks as he shook his head and trembled. "D-Don't do this -nngh- now..."

But Craig pulled him closer, gently wrapping his arms around the blond. "I have to." The noirette mumbled deeply. "I have to say this before you go." He pushed. "It's always been you. I was a fucking idiot... I don't know what I was thinking - and if I could take back the last two years, I would." Craig explained sadly; his own, normally strong eyes, were welled up with tears as he savored the feeling of the gentle blond in his arms again. "Please don't go. Please." He whispered; resting his forehead against Tweek's as he nestled their noses together.

"I-I..." Tweek stammered, tears still running down his cheeks as he hiccupped a few breaths in. He wasn't able to offer any more protest, because Craig kissed him. It wasn't a harsh, desperate and demanding kiss like he'd given him a month ago... but it was a deep, tender, and heartfelt kiss; a kiss that reminded Tweek of their FIRST kiss together...

It was real.

Tweek couldn't help but sink into the familiar comfort of Craig's arms, which seemed to fit so perfectly around him; enveloping him in warmth and familiar love.

"Please don't go." Craig begged as they parted from the kiss, his lips brushing against Tweek's. "I... am s-so in love with you." He said, clenching his teeth together tightly, like he was trying not to give into the tears welling in his eyes. Craig was always the stronger of the two... and even in a desperate situation like this one, he didn't WANT to cry; regardless of the fact that Tweek was openly weeping in his arms. "I'm telling you now... I love you." He repeated. "Tweek, I know you love me... I KNOW you do."

To his dismay, Tweek pulled away from him. "I-I..." He choked out, looking up to the taller noirette sadly. "I... I have to go." He muttered. "I... can't DO this..." He sobbed, backing out of the room and storming back down the hall.

"Tweek!" Craig called after him, quickly following. "Tweek, wait!" He pleaded.

But the blond wouldn't stop. He pushed past Kenny and Butters, and disappeared out their door. The three young men were left in silence; Kenny and Butters slowly turned their eyes back to Craig... who was just staring at the door like he'd seen his own death.

His demise; a life without Tweek.

"C-Craig?" Butters said gently, taking a step toward the frozen noirette.

He didn't look at Butters. Craig kept his eyes on the door; his vision already blurring and obstructed from tears. "I... thought he'd stay..." He admitted in a bare whisper; like it was more of a revelation to himself.

* * *

Craig didn't go to the 'going away party' for the happy couple. He left Butters and Kenny - despite their disapproval - and headed back to his own apartment.

He'd moved out of Thomas' a few months ago. He'd been living alone and missing Tweek, but didn't have the courage to come clean with the blond... much less even talk to him. When Kenny had told him Tweek was moving to Paris with Christophe, he'd become even MORE lost.

But none of it seemed to matter now. He had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had ruined his own happiness, because he'd scared himself out of the relationship. What had he been so afraid of? Why did he think it was a bad thing to be tied down to one person? True, University had opened Craig's eyes up to a WORLD of possibility, and he knew he didn't want to stay in this shitty town for the rest of his life.

Craig just thought that he'd never be able to convince TWEEK, of all people, to leave.

Boy, had he been wrong.

Now, the blond was willing to go to Paris just to get away; to be with someone he loved. He had assumed wrong - and the more he thought about it, the more Craig realized that Tweek would have done ANYTHING he said, and gone ANYWHERE he wanted... if it meant they could be together.

The noirette sat alone in his dark apartment for most of the night. Around four am, he left and went on a long walk around the quiet, deserted dark streets of South Park. He had no destination in mind... and it was hard to care. He'd lost the love of his life, and it was too late; he had waited too long to get Tweek back.

By six am, Craig was still wandering like an emotionless zombie. The sun was beginning to rise, painting the sky a light, pale pink color - mixed with some orange. It would have been beautiful to anyone else; unfortunately, the noirette didn't care for color anymore. Why should he? Nothing was going to make him happy ever again.

He would live and die alone in South Park. Sure, he could move... hell, he might HAVE to, in order to escape the tainted memories this town held. He would see constant reminders of Tweek everyday.

But even IF he moved... he wouldn't be able to outrun his grief, his pain, or his heartache.

Keeping his hands stuffed into his coat as the brisk morning air nipped at his face while the strings of his chullo bobbed back and forth, Craig lifted his eyes to the end of the empty, residential street. What was he supposed to do now? Tweek would be on the plane already; their flight was scheduled for 5am. He could just picture the blond freaking out in his seat... being soothed by that arrogant Frenchman. The mere thought made his jealousy boil up inside him, but it was useless now. He'd never see either one of them again.

Yet something caught his eye. There was another lonely figure walking in his direction, at the other end of the street. Craig squinted, trying to make them out, before he turned his eyes back to the ground. Who the fuck would be out at this time of the morning? Hopefully no one came looking for him... he didn't want to talk to anyone.

He deserved to be alone; that's what he'd WANTED, right? To be free and single? Bull shit. This was torture, and he'd been an asshole.

Curiosity forced Craig to look up at the figure again after walking a little more. It looked like a girl; they were slender and a bit short - as far as he could tell, since their coat was rather large on them... but the skinny legs gave away their real size.

It was only after he caught sight of wild, golden blond hair that Craig stopped in his tracks. Standing on the sidewalk, a tiny spark of hope welled up inside him. He waited and watched the figure get closer. And as they did... he noticed small, erratic movements - and in the quiet, morning street, he could faintly hear small, anxious noises.

Beginning to walk again with greater purpose, Craig increased his speed. The closer he got, the more convinced he was that it was TWEEK walking toward him.

Was that crazy? He should be on a plane!

Soon, he'd broke out into a full blown run - moving like the devil himself was chasing him; moving like he saw a glimpse of his last chance at happiness...

Despite the tears stinging his eyes in the cool morning air, Craig noticed the blond was now running at him. In no time at all, the two collided with one another; Tweek jumped right up into Craig's arms with a small whine escaping from the back of his throat - as his arms wrapped around the noirette's neck, and his legs wrapped around his waist. Craig clutched to him tightly, almost swearing to himself right then and there never to let him go.

The two stayed there for a good ten minutes.

Tweek was light; so supporting him was effortless to Craig. The estranged lovers clung to one another quietly, their heads nestled side by side, and their bodies pressed together as tightly as possible. Craig had never been hugged so tightly in all his life... and quiet frankly, he'd never felt the need to hug anyone BACK so tightly. Pulling back a bit, Craig began to shower Tweek's face with quick, small kisses - desperately tasting his skin and tears as the blond kept a firm grip on him.

"I-I couldn't... I... I-I still..." Tweek choked out, closing his eyes and stammering quietly amidst Craig's kisses.

Craig nestled his nose against Tweek's forcefully; like he couldn't get close enough to the blond to satisfy his apparent need. "I'm glad." He mumbled, swallowing the lump forming in his throat. The noirette couldn't get over how GOOD it felt to hold Tweek; his smell, his hair, his eyes, and the way he trembled - even when he was safe in Craig's arms - brought back a flood of emotions to him. He really had missed him, and he'd made a terrible mistake in ever thinking he could do without the blond.

* * *

E P I L O G U E

* * *

Craig tossed his keys on the kitchen table like he always did, before shrugging off his coat. His eyes briefly scanned their open-concept apartment for Tweek... but he didn't see him; at least, not initially.

Walking further into their apartment, he noticed the coffee maker was brewing a fresh pot - which immediately told him Tweek was in the vicinity. Finally, he noticed one of their windows was open. Smirking, Craig grabbed a cigarette out of the pouch in his pocket, and proceeded over to the window. Poking his head out - he saw the small blond: HIS small blond.

Tweek turned, currently perched on the fire escape that trailed outside their front window. They were about four floors up, and there were another three above them.

"Hey." Craig greeted, slipping outside to take a seat on the fire escape next to his boyfriend. Pulling out his lighter, he lit his cigarette; the flame illuminating both their faces in the dark night. Granted, there was a bit of luminous light coming from the bustling, beautiful street below - and from inside their apartment. "What are you doing out here?"

Tweek flinched and blushed, "I-I like -nngh- watching the city." He admitted.

"Yeah." Craig mumbled, stuffing the lighter back into his pocket as he exhaled. "New York is good for that."

The two had abandoned South Park about a month after Tweek had abandoned his move to Paris. They had relocated to New York, specifically, a cheap little apartment in Greenwich Village. It was kind of expensive, but they were both paying rent - their apartment was really some converted old house (split into several units), and they were close to everything. Not to mention... they were finally out of South Park. Craig was making good money working in a local recording studio; editing and mixing music, and at night, he had begun to make a name for himself as a DJ. Tweek was working between two jobs; one at a coffee shop around the corner, and the other at a bakery.

It only took a few minutes for the blond to change his position, and shift into the lap of his lover. Craig's arms came around him protectively as they relaxed. "How was work?" Craig asked.

"B-Busy," Tweek smiled. "B-But I like it. People here -nngh- really like their coffee."

The noirette nestled his head into the side of his boyfriend's head. "It's not too much pressure?"

"M-Maybe at -ack- first." Tweek admitted. "But they -nngh- know me now."

Craig nodded. "Good." He placed a gentle kiss to the side of his temple; his cigarette forgotten in his hand for now, as his lips trailed softly down Tweek's cheek and to his neck. "Are you happy here?"

"Nngh." Tweek closed one of his eyes and instinctively tilted his head toward Craig's. "I'm h-happy with you." He answered sweetly.

Craig couldn't help but smile at the answer, placing another kiss on Tweek's forehead. "Me too."


	8. Craig?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park, or the characters in this story. I simply wrote out the scenario in pure boredom. XD... like all of my other stories lol

**Pairings:** Tweek/Craig

**Summary:** This is just a series of one-shots... I am in-between writing the next chapters for some of my stories (i.e. Absent, Bloodless, Non-Refundable, etc).

**Notes I:** There will be a little bit of everyone ;) lol Whatever happens, happens.

**Notes II:** I MAY or may not make some of these into entire fics... I guess it depends on what comes out, and what stories really intrigue me lol OF COURSE - I'd like your opinions as well... so if you reaaaaaaaaaally like one particular shot, let me know

**Notes III:** This is the first one-shot (or really, fic) that I'm doing that won't have a happy ending, lol, and no one is more heartbroken about that than I am :P

* * *

**Shot-Theme:** Fixing Wall-E – by – Thomas Newman (y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = t f 9 G Z _ P d P s Q)

* * *

Craig sat by himself in their apartment. The television was on, but he wasn't really watching it; his blue-gray eyes were too busy staring at the old coffee table that sat in front of the couch. Tweek's cold cup of coffee was still sitting there.

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and after fishing it out, he saw 'TWEEK' on his caller-display.

The noirette's mind instantly shifted back to their fight, almost two hours ago…

* * *

_"I-It's not FAIR!" Tweek screamed through his tears. "Y-You always get to g-go out, and –nngh- the one time I do it, y-you –ack- get mad!"_

_Craig glared at his short, blond boyfriend, who was still trembling despite the anger bubbling inside him. "Yeah, because you didn't tell me WHO you were going to hang out WITH!" He snapped back. "And if you'd told me it was CHRISTOPHE you were going to meet, I wouldn't have had to track you down and follow you." He growled. "I would have FLAT OUT told you no."_

_"Y-You can't just –nngh- keep me locked in here! I'm going CRAZY, man!" Tweek argued, tugging at his wild, blond hair._

_Craig took a menacing step toward him. "We DO go out, Tweek! I just don't want you going out ALONE with other people – because they don't know how to take CARE of you like I do!" He reminded him harshly._

_"D-Did you ever think –ACK- that I t-took care of myself j-just fine –nngh- b-before YOU came along?" Tweek choked out quickly._

_The noirette glared at him sternly, "That so?" He hissed. "Fine. Go take care of yourself."_

_"T-That's not what I MEANT!" Tweek screamed, clearly at the end of his rope. "N-Now you're going t-to try and –nngh- make a point! B-But that's not –ack- what this is!" He begged. "Y-You have to TRUST me! Nngh! Y-You have to l-let me…"_

_But Craig interrupted him, "NO, Tweek – you wanna take care of yourself? You think you CAN? Then go. Hell, I'll even LOAN you MY car." He snapped. Grabbing his keys off the counter, he tossed them roughly at the blond. The jagged keys smacked against Tweek's stomach, and the blond jolted forward to try and catch them in his fumbling hands. "GO, you twitchy piece of shit." He snarled. "Go set yourself up in some motel for the night, and SHOW me how well you can fucking take care of yourself. You sure as hell aren't staying HERE tonight." He threatened._

_Tweek looked up to Craig; his anger still lingering within his eyes… but it was quickly being overtaken by hurt and anxiety._

_"T-That's –nngh- not w-what I MEANT…" He repeated with a whimper. "Y-You just… you have to…" He stammered._

_Yet again, Craig silenced him by giving Tweek a rough shove in the direction of their apartment door. "GO, before I MAKE you go." He yelled._

_The tears had already begun to roll down the blond's smooth, pale cheeks as he shakily opened the door and stumbled out it. Craig took a few steps toward the door he'd left open – and slammed it shut with a forceful shove._

_He'd prove his point. He would give Tweek about an hour before he came crawling back to him. He always did. Craig wanted to make his point – and thought the extra pressure of giving Tweek his car keys would do so. It briefly hit him that someone like Tweek probably shouldn't be driving this late at night… especially in the emotional state he was in. But he HAD his license; he just never really used it, because Craig always drove them everywhere._

_Still reeling with anger, Craig cracked open a beer and began to drink it. They were twenty-one now, and he and Tweek had been in a romantic relationship for almost 5 years. True, he was controlling and possessive, but it was for Tweek's own good. And true, Tweek HAD a point that Craig often went out to hang with Thomas and Clyde and Token without Tweek; the blond was working more often than not. But when he **wasn't** working, Craig was more than happy to take him anywhere he wanted to go – and let him hang out with whoever he wanted… provided HE was there to supervise._

_Going over it in his mind… Craig knew he sounded like an asshole. He sounded like one of those men who kept their wives locked up in the house, and shut off from the world because they were insecure and jealous bastards. He wasn't THAT bad… he was just protective of Tweek. And the blond hadn't come home after his shift – so naturally, Craig worried. When Tweek had finally come in, he was bombarded by questions from the noirette, and eventually, Craig found out that he'd been invited to hang out with Christophe._

_It didn't help that Craig had never trusted that smooth talking, French motherfucker. So, he'd gone off the handle… and their argument had begun…_

* * *

Craig stared at the caller-ID with Tweek's name in bold letters for a few moments… before he finally answered it.

"What?" He answered grumpily.

It took a few moments for a soft, weak voice to come from the other side. "C-Craig?…" He heard Tweek say.

"Speak up Tweek... the fuck." He growled, rolling his eyes. "If you're ready to come back now, fine, but we're NOT done with this." He warned.

There was another odd silence, and Craig furrowed his brow when he heard quiet, painful whimpering. "C-Craig…" Tweek repeated. "I'm… I'm sorry… t-the… car…"

"The car?" He asked - a sinking feeling beginning to loom in the pit of his stomach. "What did you DO to my car, Tweek?" He demanded with an angry sigh.

Another long pause. Craig could hear Tweek's breath, which seemed a bit strained… even staggered. "C-Craig…" He repeated for a third time. "I w-want to see you… can… I…" The blond stammered quietly. "C-Craig…" A fourth time, "I'm… sorry…"

"Tweek." Craig's heart was thumping as his mind tried to piece together what might be wrong with the blond. "Where are you?" He asked calmly.

He listened intensely to the quiet, almost labored breathing coming from the other end. "S-Stark's… P-P…" He didn't finish. There was a choked, pathetic sob that struck Craig to the core. "It… hurts… C-Craig…" He pleaded

"I'm coming to get you. Stay there." Craig said sternly, grabbing his house keys and shoving them into the pocket of his jeans.

Closing his phone, he left their apartment building and began to run as fast as he could; he was panicking. Something was terribly wrong, and he could just feel it. When you loved someone, you often developed a sixth sense regarding his or her state of well-being. It was like the mother of a missing child; somehow, they always knew before everyone else if their child was still alive… or dead.

His legs hurt; he was running so hard and fast through the dark, empty South Park streets that his veins felt like they were pumping battery acid. It was so painful – but still, Craig kept going. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and with each block he cleared – getting closer to their childhood destination – he feared the worst.

When a flipped, almost demolished car came into view, tears began to sting in Craig's eyes as he forced himself to run faster.

He recognized that car; he recognized the paint, he recognized the glass and mechanical parts scattered amidst the road and into the ditch.

"No, no, no!" Craig yelled to himself, skidding down the hill that bordered the road, and led out to the open field.

The car was upside down; its lights were still on, and shining into the dark field that surrounded it. "Tweek?" Craig called, stumbling onto the ground next to the driver's side.

And then he saw it. The most horrifying, damaging thing he'd ever seen…

Tweek Tweak; bleeding, and struggling for life. His eyes were barely open – he wasn't really twitching. He was still buckled into his seat, but his body was contorted, and due to the crushing impact of the flipped car… he was trapped in there.

"Tweek!" Craig said loudly, "Tweek, just hold on! I'll get you out… I'm going to get you OUT!" He reassured him desperately. Craig grasped what was left of the door handle, and tried to yank it open; the metal frame was far too distorted, however, and he couldn't pull it off.

Growling to himself, he kept trying with every bit of strength he had to pull the door off and open. "COME ON!" He screamed. "FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! OPEN!" He cried in agony. As his fingers slipped from the warped door handle, Craig stumbled back onto the ground – only growing more and more frustrated by the second. Staggering to his feet, Craig let out a primal scream as he began to kick and punch at the door – venting his agonizing distress at NOT being able to get into the car… not being able to help the love of his life.

"C-Craig…"

The soft, barely whispered voice somehow managed to pull Craig from his blinding rage – and the noirette fell to his knees. Lying flat on his stomach, with no disregard for the broken glass and metal debris that lay around the car… Craig got as close as he could to the window; as close as he could to Tweek.

Most of his face was spattered with blood; it was oozing out of his mouth as he trembled and struggled to breathe.

His large, hazel eyes – which were once so full of energy – now seemed glossy and distant. They held a great deal of fear in them… but not Tweek's usual 'paranoid' fear. It was a heartbreaking fear; like he was looking at Craig to do something. Pleading with him to save him.

"Tweek," A wrenching sob escaped the back of Craig's throat as he tried to reach his arms in toward the crumbled, trapped blond. "It's going to be f-fine… you'll be fine…" He said, trying to keep his voice as calm and strong as possible, despite the obvious fear in his eyes, and the tears streaming down his cheeks. Moving one arm back, he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, quickly dialing 911. "H-Hello? I need an ambulance, fast! My friend was in a car accident, just in front of Stark's Pond, so fucking HURRY!" He screamed into the phone.

The operator on the other end tried to speak to him, but Craig simply hung up the phone. He'd given them all the information they needed – and he wasn't about to keep the phone pressed to his ear, while some stupid bitch told him to keep calm.

He couldn't keep calm… not while he was watching his boyfriend die.

"Tweek… just h-hold on, ok?" Craig begged. "They're coming. They're coming, and… they're going to get you out…" He inhaled a shaky breath as he tried to ignore the tears that were beginning to blur his vision.

Scooting forward on his stomach, Craig tried to reach his arms through the broken driver's side window; he was aching to hold Tweek again. As much as he hated to admit it, he might not get another chance. This looked bad…

"C-Craig…" Tweek whispered, his head flinching briefly as tears silently rolled down his cheeks. He was crying, but clearly didn't have the energy to cry as hard as Craig was. He was in so much pain; his body felt twisted… and he was trapped in a car. His fear had gotten the best of him, and now, he was eerily quiet. "I'm… s-sorry…" He whimpered.

The noirette grit his teeth together, "NO, Tweek!" He snapped. "This was MY FAULT!" He choked. "Just… keep talking to me, ok?" Craig encouraged, grasping one of Tweek's hands in his own. "W-What kind of coffee did you make me this morning?" He asked, trying to add a bit of hopeful lightness to his voice. Maybe if he could get him to talk, he could keep him awake.

He anxiously glanced over his shoulder toward the road, which lay up the small ditch hill… but there was nothing. No sirens yet.

Turning back to Tweek, he saw the blond was trembling as he began to cry more now; his eyes large, and desperately pleading with Craig to do something… to help him… to save him.

It was the most heartbreaking thing Craig had EVER seen in his entire life.

"Tweek…" Craig soothed, trying to keep his own emotions in check; despite the need he felt to cry harder at the sight of his lover, who was obviously in an extreme amount of pain.

The blond's lip quivered as tears spilled down his cheeks, "I… d-don't… want to… d-" He sobbed, stopping himself before he said the word they BOTH were thinking of. His mouth hung open for a few moments as he gasped in a shaky breath, "I-I… want t-to… go home…" He begged.

Craig clenched his teeth together so tightly he thought they might shatter into a million pieces. He tried to scoot himself closer through the window; broken glass raking across his skin, even through the fabric of his t-shirt and hoodie.

"They're coming, Tweek… they're _coming_!" He coaxed. "They'll get you out, and I'll take you home, and e-everything will be FINE…" Craig tried to convince the blond almost as much as he was trying to convince himself. Craning his neck forward as much as he could into the mangled car – Craig managed to strain himself far enough to brush his lips against Tweek's in a kiss. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you… you can't… leave me…" Craig pleaded weakly.

He could taste the coppery blood from Tweek's mouth on his lips.

Opening his bloodshot eyes, Craig saw his blond struggling to take in more air as he stared at him.

"C-Craig…" Tweek breathed out, his eyes seeming to grow more distant each second. "D-Don't…" A gurgle hitched in his throat. "…L-Leave… me…" He finished.

Craig gripped the side of Tweek's bloody, mis-buttoned shirt. "I'm not going ANYWHERE Tweek," He said anxiously. "I'm right here. Stay awake, they're coming." Craig repeated as his lower lip trembled; his eyes remained focused, obviously trying to show Tweek that he was capable of being strong for the both of them.

Tweek's large eyes hooded themselves as he focused on Craig's blue-gray eyes again.

"C-Craig? …" He whimpered, in probably the most vulnerable tone he'd _ever_ heard escape the blond's mouth.

The life in his eyes vanished.

Craig stared at him in complete and utter shock; he wasn't blinking, he wasn't struggling for breath, and he wasn't moving.

The distant sound of approaching sirens offered Craig no comfort. They were too late…

And this was as his fault…

There would be no more love in Craig Tucker's life.

There would be nothing but a gaping emptiness, that had once been filled by a gentle, paranoid, twitching, erratic, kind-hearted blond… who had taken it upon himself to do what no one else could,

And love Craig Tucker.

The most pathetic, painful, heartbroken sob escaped from the back of Craig's parched, dry throat as he began to wail and cry harder than he ever had in his entire life.


End file.
